Beneath the Silver Moon
by virgofairy17
Summary: HidanxOC, some ItachixOC. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help himself. He vowed that she would become his pet. But Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have other plans for her. Rated M for language, and later chapters. AU
1. Suspicions

****

Beneath the Silver Moon

* * *

**A/N: I wrote a story about Hidan but I thought it would be better to make another one. This will have vampires, no ninja stuff at all, but rest assured that Hidan will be mostly in character (and a very sexy vampire). With that said, if you want to read the other story, it'll be in my profile eventually. Also please no flaming; this is my first vampire story. However, helpful advice about vampires is accepted. So I'm just going to use what I know for now and hope that works.**

Here's a little info on the characters I've created.

**Name:** Akina Kobayashi

**Age:** 19

**Height:** 5' 7"

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Light blue

**Name:** Daisuke Kobayashi

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 6' 0"

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Light Blue

**Relationship and past:** Obviously these two are brother and sister. Their parents died in a car crash when Akina was 10 and Daisuke was 12. Ever since they had to live with their cousin Deidara who often sleeps during the day, and goes out at night. They aren't quite sure why he's like this, but Akina is suspecting he might be a vampire.

* * *

**Chapter One: Suspicions. **

It was just another day at school for Akina. She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring, and her roommate Sheila covering her ears, trying to block out the sound. Akina slammed her fist on the alarm clock and the high-pitched sound stopped. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned.

She opened her brilliant blue eyes and sat there for a minute without so much as a single thought in her mind before getting up. Akina soon got dressed in her usual style of clothes: A pair of jeans and a sweater. Sheila finally got up ten minutes later.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" she asked in her Australian accent.

"Because tonight is my first runway show," she said smiling.

"Oh, well congrats to that. Should we have a beer or something?"

"You know I can't drink on the job. Kurenai would shoot me." Kurenai Yuuhi was her boss and ran a huge modeling agency in Tokyo. She was very headstrong, but she had more than 30 years of experience as a model herself, and Akina knew better than to disrespect her by drinking booze.

"Whatever. Do you have the notes for Organic Chemistry?"

"Yeah, they're right here. I made some copies."

"Thanks," said Sheila getting out of bed and taking the piece of paper from Akina's well manicured hand.

She quickly got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, not caring if Akina saw or not. Akina was too busy organizing her stuff to care. They had been roommates since freshman year, and they had gotten used to each other's habits and what not. But deep down Sheila was a bit jealous of Akina. She was tall, pretty and perfect.

Sheila on the other hand was short, pale with freckles, and had flat red hair. No highlights whatsoever. Akina had thin hair too, but she also had a weave. Figures. Lots of models usually had weaves. Akina's hair is actually above her shoulders and slightly wavy. Her weave went almost down to the middle of her back, and it was always perfectly straight.

"I'm going to class, I'll see you later." Akina left and Sheila was left to continue getting ready for class. Class was the same as always. Boring.

'Why did I even bother to take Organic Chemistry anyways? I'm not going to use it.' Akina thought as her professor droned on.

After class was done, she went to go have lunch. Her lunch usually consisted of something light. She never liked to stuff her face like most people. But she had a good reason. Akina was once bulimic.

In junior high school she had gained only a few pounds and was so distressed that she threw up the food that she had eaten that day. And that's how it began. Every night she would go downstairs and binge on everything until she was sick, and then get rid of everything in the downstairs bathroom while everyone was still fast asleep.

It wasn't until she was around 17, about four years after she started that her brother caught her in the act. Her uncle and aunt decided to put her in therapy with a bunch of teenage girls who had eating disorders, and within a year she had gone back to eating normally. Now she gets sick when she sees people eating giant hamburgers or having three helpings of sushi. Plus Kurenai would know if she gained weight.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were."

"Oh, hey Daisuke. I was just getting lunch. So, are you coming to my show tonight?"

"I can't. Takanawa is making all of us work overtime."

"He's an asshole. Tell him you can't."

"But if I don't work tonight then I won't get any vacation time."

"Isn't that illegal or something?"

"I wish it was." The siblings ate in silence for a few minutes and then proceeded to tell each other about their day, and what they've been up to.

"I saw Deidara out last night."

"Yeah, so?" said Daisuke. "He always goes out at night. Big deal."

"Yeah, but he was looking really weird. He was dressed in a long black cape and he was walking around with a bunch of creepy looking guys."

"Akina, for the last time, Deidara is not a vampire. His job hours are just fucked up."

"I found him sleeping in a coffin down in the basement."

"The basement is locked, how did you figure that one out?"

"I peeked through a crack in the window."

"Right..." Daisuke's watch alarm sounded off. "Well, it looks like I'm late for my next class, we'll talk some other time."

'Damn. He always does that when he doesn't want to finish a conversation.'

"Okay then, see you later." Daisuke left and Akina got up to go to her next class.

Deidara opened his eyes and pushed up the door to his coffin.

"What time is it?" He looked down at his watch. "Five o'clock. And its still fucking light out." Ever since he was sixteen, Deidara has hated the sunlight. He rarely went out, and if he did, he had to be covered and wear a hat of some sort, even if it was 90 degrees outside. His cell phone rang.

"What the hell? Who's calling me now, hm?" He answered it. "Hello?"

"Deidara, where the hell are you?"

"Sasori-danna, what the hell do you want?"

"Leader is having a meeting, and you're late. Get your ass down her right now!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Deidara quickly got out of his coffin, locked it shut and went upstairs, making sure to securely lock the basement behind him. He had told his cousins that the basement is unsafe, and that it's off limits. Akina always asked why, but he just gave out one excuse after another, but the one that seemed to work was:

"Someone died down there, and the bones are still down there."

Akina never asked him again. But of course, she was only ten years old back then. Now she was 19 and definitely not stupid. Even though she was getting involved in a field that didn't require people to be intelligent, she still thought it was necessary to have _some_ brains. Thank god she did. But she was still suspicious of him, and he didn't like it.

"About time you showed up," said Sasori. "You know I hate waiting."

"Sorry. What's the meeting about, yeah?" said Deidara as he entered an underground room. It was dark, except for a few candles and cobwebs lined the stone ceiling.

"Just shut up and sit down," said Sasori pointing to an empty chair.

"I have called this meeting because it is getting more dangerous for us."

"What do you mean, Leader?" asked a tall man with bluish skin, otherwise known as Kisame.

"I mean that as more people shift to the dark side, it is becoming more unsafe for...our kind. Orochimaru has more vampires on his side and we must take precautions to avoid him. And pretty soon, he's going to summon...her."

"Her who?" asked a man with white hair. His pale lavender eyes gave off a deep glare through the dark circles under his eyes.

"The vampire queen. If she is summoned, we're screwed. She'll take over everything, and then the mortals will discover us."

"I personally can't stand them," said a man wearing a mask over the lower half of his face. "They are all tan and wrinkly, and they spend too much money."

"Now is not the time to discuss money, Kakuzu," said a handsome man with black hair tied into a ponytail. "We have to take measures to make sure that the mortals do not discover us. If they do, we will all surely be dead."

"Wow Itachi-sama, I've never heard you use so many words before," said Kisame.

"Hn."

"Anyways, from now on, we will have meetings at sunrise."

"Sunrise? Are you fucking mad or something, hm?" said Deidara. "It'll kill us all!"

"That is why Konan is working on a special potion to allow us to be outside during the hours of light. If we are out during the day, Orochimaru and his followers will not be out. We will be safer."

"I still think that's frickin ludicrous if you ask me, yeah."

"You will do as I say," said Leader. "Unless you wish to be staked." Getting staked was something every vampire feared. Throughout history vampires have been looked down upon as a threat to society and many of them were staked in their sleep.

"The sun is beginning to set, so you are free to go," said Leader. He sank back into the shadows, not that he wasn't far enough already. Only Konan had seen his face, but she refused to tell anyone else what he looked like.

"Well then, let's go have some fun," said Zetsu. **"Yeah, let's go hunt for blood."**

For a vampire, he was one of the strangest. His hair was green, and he had split personalities: dark and light. Dark liked to hunt and kill, while light was a bit more civilized. His two halves often argue constantly, which is why he often wanders alone and why the other members hardly talk to him.

"Gambling is better," said Kakuzu. "If you know how to bend the rules."

"You're nothing but a dirty cheating bastard," said Hidan. "Jashin would have your head if he could."

"Shut up about you and you're damned religion. It's all bullshit." Hidan gave Kakuzu a very icy glare.

"Fuck you. I've got better things to do than to listen to your shit." Hidan strutted off and outside into the streets. Itachi grabbed him by the collar. Hidan glared at the dark haired man, and winced when he saw a hint of gleaming red in his eyes. That was a sign that Itachi was pissed off.

"Hold on just a minute. If you wander out by yourself, Orochimaru is sure to get you."

"What? I'm just going to pay my respects to Jashin-sama!"

"He's right," said Sasori. "We're going to have to travel in pairs if we want to be safe."

"I'll go with Itachi," said Kisame. "Because I know that he'll whoop anyone who messes with us."

"Hn."

"I'll go with Sasori-danna," said Deidara. "Because Kakuzu is a cheap bastard and Hidan is an asshole."

"Don't forget pervert," said Kisame with a shark toothed grin.

"Hey! I'm not some damn pervert! I _paid_ to sleep with that broad!"

"You _spent_ money? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? I was horny! Can you blame me?" Everyone sighed.

"Kakuzu, just go with Hidan and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," said Sasori. Everyone walked off, leaving them alone.

"Great, I'm stuck with an old greedy geezer," said Hidan. Kakuzu was the oldest member of their group. He had already lived through a couple of centuries and often complains about how he can't stand the lights of Tokyo these days.

The two men walked down the street in silence. The passed by several bars and soon came upon a huge building.

"Hey look, its one of those fashion shows."

"Fashion shows cost money to attend."

"No shit. Seriously, its not even that much."

"Why do you even want to go? Its full of mortals and last time I checked you're not gay."

"Kakuzu, there are hot girls in there! How could you pass up _that_ kind of opportunity? After all, it's the spring line. Which means they could be in bathing suits."

"Fine. We'll go watch a bunch of anorexic skeletons in tacky outfits." Hidan walked swiftly towards the building, and Kakuzu lagged behind.

"Idiot."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Reviews are appreciated and I will post more soon. :)**


	2. Desire

**Chapter Two: Desire**

**A/N: If I didn't mention this before, I will now. I don't own Naruto, especially not Hidan. And If you haven't reviewed, please do! I would like some feedback so I can write more.**

* * *

"Akina, are you ready yet?" Kurenai and the designer were both waiting impatiently for the models to hurry up and get dressed. Akina had on a black corset dress, people were pinning things, fixing up her hair and touching up her make-up. It was a mess backstage, but it was worth it when the show was successful and all the models looked great.

"She's ready!" said one of the helpers. Akina quickly ran over to Kurenai and the other girls.

"Okay, I just want to wish you the best. For some of you this is your first show, so don't disappoint me and make me proud!" She walked off, carrying her little Pekinese dog and took a seat in the audience.

"Okay, I need Naoko!" A girl with black hair was at the front of the line. Akina was lined up somewhere in the middle, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be in the show.

"Nervous?" asked a girl with pink hair known as Sakura. Sakura was also one of Kurenai's models, but has been working for much longer than Akina had been.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm terrified." The show started and the girls walked out one by one in dark gothic designer clothes. Akina came out and started strutting down the runway, taking care not to trip over her five-inch heels, or the long train of fabric that was her dress. When she went out, it was like she was on top of the world. The adrenaline rush was so intense, but she took it all in. This was _her_ moment.

* * *

"Wow, didn't I tell you?" Hidan whispered to Kakuzu. "These girls are hot!"

"Will you shut up? We're supposed to be quiet," said Kakuzu punching him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt you bastard-"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," said Kakuzu. Hidan and Kakuzu had a good view of the runway from where they were sitting in the second row. So far all the girls were really pretty, but no one caught his interest more than the tall blonde in the extravagant black dress. Her hair was pinned up in carefree curls, her ethereal blue eyes were lined with lots of black makeup, and her lips were left pale.

Hidan thought she was gorgeous, especially since he had a "thing" for blondes. She turned around at the end of the runway and walked back, her dress billowing around her. A few minutes later she came out again in a dark blue velvet suit, and then an emerald green lace dress that had a very long train and a matching shawl.

At the end of the show all the models came out and clapped as they walked the runway for the finale. Everyone in the audience stood up and cheered as the designer, Haku came out walking arm in arm with a pink haired model.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu left and went to a casino club so Kakuzu could go gamble more money.

"That show was weird," said Kakuzu. "And is that designer a man? He looked like a woman!"

"Maybe he was one," said Hidan. "But did you see that blonde girl?"

"Yeah. So? What's so great about her? You saw her once and you'll most likely never see her again." Hidan sighed. He hated to admit it, but the old man was right. She was this high-class model who was probably at some fancy party right now. And he was just a lonely vampire, doomed walk among the undead for an eternity.

Hidan got up and went out to the dance floor to see if he could try and find a girl to talk to. And that was when he saw her: The girl from the show was sitting at a table with the pink haired girl at the back of the club. Her hair was in waves, and she was wearing a bright purple dress. Then they both got up.

This was his chance. If he could just talk to her for a few seconds, find out her name and where she was from, he would be all set. The two girls were coming closer.

'Wow, they're much taller in person.' But of course, they were wearing high heeled shoes. The music was blaring and they started to dance.

"This is so much fun!" said Sakura.

"I know, I'm glad you convinced me to get a fake ID to get in here."

"Don't worry, next year you won't need one."

'She's underage? Then how old was she?'

"What time is it?" she asked her friend.

"About midnight, why?"

"I've got class tomorrow!"

"Can't you skip it?"

"No. I have a test on philosophy, I can't afford to miss another class!'"

"Alright Akina, don't freak. We'll catch a cab and bring you back."

'Akina. What a beautiful name,' Hidan thought to himself. The girls left the club, and Hidan decided to follow.

Yes, it was stalking but he couldn't help himself. Once he found a girl that captured his interest, he would stop at nothing to have her. He vanished quickly into the night and followed the cab down to one of the many colleges in Tokyo. She got out of the car and began walking to her dorm.

Hidan watched Akina as she walked. Hidan moved swiftly, vanishing in and out of thin air as she made her way up to her dorm. He was hiding behind a tree and watched her pass by when he accidentally stepped on a leaf.

'Shit!' Akina turned around.

"I thought I heard something." She looked left, right and then back again. "Maybe it was just my imagination getting the best of me again." She went inside a large building that he assumed was her dorm, and followed her inside and up the stairs. Luckily for him, nearly everyone else was asleep, or out for the night. Akina went up to the third floor and into a small room and shut the door behind her.

'Konoha dorm, third floor, room twelve.' Hidan made sure to remember that.

'Perhaps next time she is alone here I will pay dear Akina a visit.' He disappeared off into the night, plotting his next move to pursue her.

* * *

The next few days flew by quickly as Akina went about her usual business of trying to balance school and her blossoming career as a model. On Saturday morning she woke up to a very interesting surprise.

"Happy Birthday Akina!" She opened her eyes and woke up to find all of her friends in her room. And she was in her pajamas.

"Oh my god! Are you guys crazy?"

"We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," said Sheila. Tenten and Temari were also there and brought in a pile of presents.

"This one is from Lee," said Tenten. Akina opened it and it was a small black box with a silver charm bracelet inside. Her uncle and aunt sent her a pair of Indian earrings with a card. She opened a few more and then they all left for a minute so she could get dressed. Akina put on a pink dress and heels and went downstairs to meet everyone else.

"Where's Daisuke?" she asked them.

"He's in the lounge waiting for you." "Here you are," he said. "Happy birthday." She opened it up and gasped.

"Is this?"

"Yep. A gift certificate to the mall."

"Oh thank you!" She gave him a big hug. Being in college, she never had enough money to go on a shopping spree. All her money from work went to her schooling.

"That's only half of your surprise. I got some extra money last night, so we're all going out to lunch today."

"Wherever I want?"

"Yep. After all, you only turn 20 once."

"Yeah, but I still can't go drinking."

"Next year, my friend," said Sheila giving her a reassuring pat on the back. The five of them went out to eat at a fancy restaurant and spent the afternoon laughing and having a good time.

* * *

That evening Akina had to leave for a photo shoot on top of a building.

"Okay girls, this shoot is for our swim collection. I know it's cold, but just act natural." It was in the middle of October and it was already freezing outside and they had to do a shoot in bikinis.

'Great, just great! Now I have to freeze my ass off out here!' Akina came out in a black bikini and high heels.

"Okay, now turn a bit more towards me. Good. Very nice." The art director walked over and had her try out different poses. "Alright, work it. Wow, that's it right there." Akina soon finished and the photographer complimented her.

"Your face was perfect. And you took direction very well."

"Thank you," she said.

"Okay, go back inside and get changed." Hidan had been hiding amongst the shadows of the night as he watched the blonde haired beauty work her magic on the camera. Once she was done he set off into the night, but not without leaving a special present for her.

When Akina got back to her dorm, she found a red rose on the floor.

"There's a note attached? I wonder who its from."

_Happy Birthday to a beautiful angel._

There was no signature and she had no idea who in this place would send her such a romantic gift.

* * *

"What a lovely thing she is." Kabuto looked at the front page of the newspaper he had brought for his master.

"Yes, she is quite the beauty. She would make a great pet."

"Indeed she would Orochimaru-sama. We could always use more servants for our purpose."

"Yes. To eradicate the entire Akatsuki organization once and for all." Orochimaru threw the paper onto the desk. "Tomorrow, I will claim the girl. Kabuto, come. We must begin our hunt tomorrow, when the sun sets." Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared leaving the newspaper on his desk. On the front cover was Akina wearing the black dress from the show. The column below read: **Young Model's Career Blossoms**.

_Fashion Designer Haku had been known for his dark and intricate style ever since he entered the fashion world just two years ago at the age of 18. However, he is no longer the only prodigy in the city of Tokyo. He says, "I do agree that designing is big in Tokyo, but the modeling world is something of much more value these days." _

_Ever since Tomoya Yoshimura took the fashion world by the storm at age 17, more and more young women have entered the world of modeling. One of the prodigies being a young woman by the name of Akina Kobayashi. Having just recently celebrating her 20__th__ birthday and her first runway show, Akina's exotic looks and sparkling personality are what have set her apart from the mainstream models. _

_"My older brother Daisuke took after our father, but I guess I have my mother to thank. She was originally from Sweden." _

_Akina Kobayashi was born in Okinawa on October 24__t__, to Mischa and Yuki Kobayashi._

_Akina has always been in love with the camera and always in the spotlight from such a young age. At age 7 she began taking ballet lessons hoping to one day be a prima ballerina, but soon her ideas changed. After a leg injury she took up music as a way to heal, often spending her time watching music videos. And that was when she became interested in fashion. _

_"I was fascinated by the hair and the amazing clothes they wore," Ever since she had taken a strong liking to fashion. At age 10 her life took a dramatic change for the worse when her parents were killed in a fatal car crash in Kyoto. But that did not stop the young girl from achieving her goals. _

_Akina and her older brother Daisuke spent their adolescence living with their aunt and uncle and Akina graduated at the top of her class. Today she is currently studying fashion merchandising while using her modeling to help pay for school. "It's been a very difficult task, but I've always enjoyed a challenge." And with that said, we wish the young model luck and success in the future. _

"Wow, you're right. She is gorgeous," said Kisame looking at the picture of Akina on the front page. "You've definitely sought out a very good victim this time."

"Who said I was going to hunt her?" said Hidan.

"Then what are you planning to do with her then?" said Kisame.

"Like I'd ever tell you." Hidan actually planned on making Akina _his_ pet. Out of all the mortals he had seen, she seemed to him the most fascinating. He wanted nothing more than to have her all to himself, and for her to obey his every will. Sasori and Deidara came in with several bottles of wine.

"Anything good in the paper, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, there's a totally hot chick on the front page."

"Give it here then, yeah." Hidan carelessly tossed the paper to Deidara.

"Well? Isn't she hot or what?" Deidara lowered the paper down from his face to reveal a glare.

"Hidan, you do realize that Akina is my _cousin_, right?"

"Cousin? You can't be fucking serious." Deidara put the paper down.

"I have nothing against you, but you'd be doing yourself a favor by staying away from Akina." Hidan's insides boiled at the blonde's statement. "Look, she's practically famous. If you were to date her, then we would be at risk of being discovered. And besides, do you really want those slayers after us again, hm?"

He made a good point. This city was full of vampire slayers, and if he were found to be with mortals, then he would soon be discovered...and staked.

'I don't give a fuck what he says. She's still going to be my pet.'

* * *

"Where did you get that rose?" said Sheila.

"That's the thing. I don't know who gave it to me."

"You must have an admirer or something. He must fancy you."

"The question is: who fancies me?" Sheila and Akina sat there for a minute, trying to think of who would give such a gift.

"I bet it's that boy Naruto. He does seem to have a crush on you." Naruto worked for Kurenai's agency as well, being one of the managers.

"No. Last time I checked he was interested in Sakura."

"It could be Lee."

"No. We're just friends. And he also like Sakura."

"Neji?"

"Tenten's boyfriend? I hardly think he seems to be the romantic type." They talked and discussed more possibilities until Sheila told Akina she's had enough and left to go eat breakfast. She sat alone in her dorm room and then had a very crazy thought:

'What if my admirer is...a vampire?'

* * *

Well, I hoped you like the story so far. Don't worry Itachi fangirls, Itachi will appear more later in the story. Reviews are appreciated. :)


	3. Shadows

**Chapter Three: Shadows**

**-0-**

**A/N: This chapter gets more actiony and explains more about Akina's past and her ex-boyfriend. There also some moments of Hidan and his dirty mouth. R&R!**

* * *

Kabuto entered Orochimaru's chamber.

"Did complete the task I assigned you?"

"Yes," he said bowing to his master. "Currently she's been trying to figure out who gave her the note."

"Tonight we will send her an admirer. I have hired a special agent to complete the job."

"And who might that be?"

"Sasuke over here!" shouted a girl.

"Over here! Can you tell us about your latest project?"

"Mr. Uchiha can we have a picture for the Tokyo Times?" Sasuke Uchiha walked past the paparazzi with the safety of his bodyguards at his sides. Sasuke Uchiha was known as the most eligible bachelors in Tokyo, and often had a huge crowd of fangirls and paparazzi follow him around on a daily basis. But he had a secret: he was a vampire slayer. When his older brother Itachi became a vampire, he had tried to kill Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha was brave enough to run away and joined a crew of vampire slayers that have set out to eradicate all of the undead. Around five o'clock he managed to make it back to his apartment in one piece and just in time. The vampires were beginning to come out from the shadows to bask in the darkness, and to feed. And one of those vampires would be coming to visit him tonight. A shadow appeared in the window.

"Orochimaru." He let the pale man in. Orochimaru stood before Sasuke with a wicked smile on his face.

"Are you ready for your mission tonight?"

"First thing is first: give me my money." Orochimaru gave him a hard glare and handed Sasuke a very generous amount of money. Sasuke snatched it out of his hands and carefully pocketed the money.

"I certainly hope you don't spend it all in one place," snickered Orochimaru.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. When are you going to tell me where Itachi is?"

"Patience Sasuke. I will tell you after you complete the task." Sasuke grumbled under his breath and went to his room to collect his equipment.

He dressed in a black leather shirt and a pair of tight jeans that showed off his muscles very nicely and attached several holsters and weapons to his belt, all hidden under a long leather jacket. Sasuke re-entered the living room to find Orochimaru curiously staring at several photographs on the mantle of his large stone fireplace.

"Well, I best to be leaving you. Bring me my pet by dawn and I will tell you where Itachi is." Orochimaru walked over to the open window and quickly vanished out of sight.

'Fucking creep.' Sasuke left his apartment and headed out into the streets, walking among the people as if he was just another young man out to enjoy the nightlife. The streets became narrower and he found himself in the red light district. He had been here before on nights where he was lonely. He would go to a bar, have a few drinks and bring a hooker back to his apartment for the night. It's pretty much how it had been for three years.

Before that he had a great girlfriend who loved him so much, and would do anything for him. But being the self-absorbed fool he was, he focused too much on his future to care about her. After they had sex he stopped talking to her and their relationship fell apart, so they went their separate ways.

Now he sees that he made the mistake of letting her go, and by doing this mission he would win her back, even if it meant making a deal with a vampire. The red light district soon faded away into bars, then restaurants, business, shopping and then government buildings. He continued further and the city soon became schools, and finally universities.

'Which one was it?' If only he had remembered where she was going to school. Sasuke was too busy trying to get her top off at the time.

His questions were answered when he saw her walking with a group of girls along one of the college campuses.

_Was it her?_ Last time he remembered she had wavy hair and it was a bit short. This girl had a full head of straight hair that almost went to her waist. She was dressed in a white lace dress with black leather boots and a denim jacket. Was it just him, or did she get even sexier since he last saw her? This had to be a dream!

Soon her friends went off their separate ways, but she stayed outside by the fountain reading a book.

"Shoot! I forgot to get some food for the fridge." She put her book back in her purse and walked out of the campus yard and into the streets.

'Hn. How convenient for me?' Sasuke slowly began to follow her from a safe distance as he watched her go to a small store. He waited in a dark alley for her to come out. A few minutes later she came out of the store carrying two plastic bags of food. She slowly walked by the alley and when she was almost to the end, he grabbed her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"If you promise not to scream I won't hurt you," he said as he bound and gagged her. Akina nodded frighteningly and the two quickly disappeared further into the darkness, the groceries lying scattered all over the concrete sidewalk.

* * *

"I have the girl, now talk."

"Why of course Sasuke, right after I take a look at her." Orochimaru looked down on Akina's sleeping form with a look of malevolence in his eyes. She had passed out right after she was captured. Sasuke drugged the rags that he used to gag her. Orochimaru bent over her and ran his hand up and down her soft skin.

"Such a lovely neck," he said. "I can't wait to taste her soft skin."

"Quit stalling," said Sasuke getting impatient.

"Ah yes. I have the papers that Kabuto had written up in my chamber. Watch her for a moment and I will fetch them." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." He honestly didn't want to have any more to do with this creep. Nor did he want to know what Orochimaru had planned to do with Akina. She stirred gently and opened her blue eyes. She turned her head and looked up at the man standing before her.

"Sasuke? What in the? How did I get here?" Sasuke stayed silent. Two seconds of being in the same room and he was already pissing her off? It must have been a new record.

"So, did you get bored with those hookers that you decided to kidnap me for a one night stand? I thought you were low before, but this is low even for you!"

"I suggest you lower your voice before he comes back," he said glaring at her. She never liked that glare he gave her. When they were together he glared at every guy who flirted with her. But when girls came around he would be completely care free and flirt till no end.

They had dated for about a year and a half back when they were in high school, and things quickly fell apart near the end of their senior year, when Sasuke cheated on her with another girl. Apparently the sex they were already having hadn't been good enough for him.

"So why did you do it?" she asked him.

"Do what?"

"Don't play with me like that? I want to know why you cheated on me?"

"This isn't really a good time-"

"I said tell me!" He sighed.

"I made a mistake. I was drunk. What did you want me to say?" Akina sat up and crossed her arms. She really didn't want to be in the presence of this asshole, especially when it was her ex-boyfriend. They both sat in silence.

"I was hoping you would take me back." She glared at him.

"What makes you think I would?"

"I was the one who sent you the note."

"Bullshit. We both know that the only thing you cared about was yourself." He sighed. So much for trying to get her back. He didn't send the note. Kabuto delivered it. Orochimaru wrote the note. But he couldn't let her know that in a few minutes a fifty something year old man was going to walk through that door and try to have his way with her.

"Did I ever tell you what I've been up to lately?"

"You're in the tabloids every day. Why would I need to hear anything?" He smirked.

"I think you might have been onto something when you told me the story...about the vampire."

"So what? You didn't believe me!"

"That was before they tried to hunt me. Akina, I'm a vampire slayer. My brother tried to make me one of them, but I got away. I joined the extermination team and one day Tokyo will be free of the undead." Sasuke walked over to the bed where she was sitting and leaned in closer to her.

"So you believe in them too now?" she said glaring at him. When Akina was eight years old, a vampire had visited her one night and tried to take her. She remembered him having silver hair that was slicked back, pale skin, and his eyes were blood red. She thought of him to be handsome, but as soon as he barred his fangs she screamed and he disappeared into the night.

Akina told her parents what had happened, but they didn't believe her. The vampire never returned, except to her dreams. Sometimes her dreams were so horrifying that she couldn't sleep at night.

"Yes, I believe. But now I have to go. So have fun." He left and closed the door.

"No, don't leave me all alone!" The door clicked. She tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside.

"You bastard!" She soon became frustrated and sat down on the bed and cried.

* * *

Hidan came back from a very wild night out. He stumbled into his apartment and fell back onto the couch.

"I'm never fucking drinking like that again." His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hidan, where the hell are you?" Kakuzu was on the line.

"What now?"

"Bring your ass to my place right now, I have to show you something."

"For the last time, I'm not gay!"

"Neither am I you moron! Just get down here before I kill you."

"That's not exactly a good thing to tell me."

"Just get down here." Kakuzu hung up.

"What did you want to show me now?" he said. Kakuzu threw a newspaper at him.

"Read the front page."

**Young Woman Goes Missing**

"Yeah so?"

"Read it," said Kakuzu.

_A current investigation is currently underway in search of Akina Kobayashi. She was last seen around 8 o'clock last night in Tanaka's store picking up groceries. Authorities currently have no leads to the kidnapper's identity or where she is, but many people are concerned with her recent disappearance. "If Akina isn't found, then I'm not going to have anyone available to book," said Kurenai Yuuhi, head of the Yuuhi modeling agency. _

Hidan's insides boiled. No one kidnaps his pet and gets away with it!

"And those fucking morons don't have a lead?" said Hidan.

"Well, what do you think?" Think? Hidan doesn't think! Why would he demand such a thing from him.

"I bet it was that freak Orochimaru. He likes collecting women," said Kakuzu.

"Then we're paying that bastard a visit." Hidan rushed out the door, but Kakuzu stopped him.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hasty? Maybe we should look in further as to people who may have motives to get her besides Orochimaru." Kakuzu decided to search through magazines to see if he could find anything on Akina. Hidan grew bored and picked up a random tabloid.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Who the fuck cares about that dipshit? Hey Kakuzu, listen to this: It says he's the most eligible bachelor in Tokyo. Ha! I've got more money than he's ever seen!" Hidan read further on and then stumbled across something.

**Daily Chat: So Sasuke, I heard you had a history with Miss Kobayashi? **

_Sasuke Uchiha: Yeah, we used to date back in high school._

**DC: How did you two break up then?**

_SU: Things changed. I went to college and had plans to take over my father's business. And she was still in high school. _

"What a dumbass!"

"Hidan, don't talk so loud! You're giving me a headache."

"Seriously, you need to get a grip. I found some dirt on Akina." He handed the magazine to Kakuzu.

"Then let's go pay Mr. Uchiha a visit."

* * *

"Such a lovely neck you have." Akina was on the verge of tears as Orochimaru stroked her neck. She didn't know who this man was, but right now she wanted to beat Sasuke senseless for locking her up with this creepy old man.

"Get your filthy hands off me now," she said with a sharp glare.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Akina brushed his hand away and slapped him hard in the face.

"You little bitch! How dare you?" Orochimaru grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of his room kicking and screaming. He led her downstairs to a dark dank basement and locked her in a very cold storage room.

"No! Let go of me!" He pushed her into the room and locked the door tightly.

"You had your chance to be my pet, but now you will pay for your mistake and die in here."

"I'm not a fucking pet!" she screamed. But he had already left. The room slowly began to grow colder and it was at that moment that she realized the storage room was actually a freezer!

* * *

"Where the hell is Akina?" said Hidan. He had Sasuke in a death grip up against the wall by his throat.

"I'm not fucking telling you." Hidan gave him a dark glare. "Why the hell do you even care? You don't even know her."

"I do know that you were the fucking asshole who broke her heart. Now tell me where she is!"

"Why should I?" Sasuke said with a sly smirk. The guy didn't know whom he was messing with. Hidan barred his fangs and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"If you don't tell me then I'm going to suck your blood dry," he said. "It had been a few days since I last tasted blood." Sasuke slowly reached for his handgun, but Hidan slapped his hand away and slammed him harder against the wall. It had been a good twenty minutes since their confrontation began and Kakuzu began to grow bored and rather impatient with Hidan.

"Will you just tell him already! In a few hours it'll be sunrise!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then that give me more of a reason to stall. By sunrise you'll both be helpless and then I can turn you both in and make sure that you're "taken care of."

"Fuck you!" Hidan kneed Sasuke between the legs and he fell forward to the ground, clutching his precious manhood. Hidan picked him back up and held him up by the collar of the shirt.

"Are you going to talk now?"

"I'll talk..." Sasuke said struggling to catch his breath. "She's with Orochimaru. He paid me to bring her to him." Hidan dropped him.

"You heard him Kakuzu, she's with Orochimaru just like I knew she would be."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get out of here." The two men moved swiftly out of Sasuke's apartment and into the night.

* * *

The room was well below freezing as Akina struggled to stay warm. She curled up in a ball and sat down in a corner to conserve energy. Icicles formed on the boxes, her hair was frozen and her lips began to turn blue. She had reached the stage of hypothermia.

'Am I going to die?' was the thought that kept playing over and over in her mind. This couldn't be the end. She had a great career ahead of her, plenty of friends, and had top grades in college. It just couldn't end so suddenly like this! She closed her eyes and shivered more violently.

A loud banging was heard. She shot up when she heard the noise. Was she dreaming? Had someone come to save her? Maybe Daisuke found out she was missing and decided to come rescue her? Sasuke wouldn't save her even if he were paid to.

"Are you okay?" a voice shouted. She wanted to tell him she was alive, and to tell him that she was freezing, but she was so cold that she couldn't talk. Akina didn't even have the energy to open her mouth. The door flew open and she saw a dark figure enter the room. She rolled her eyes upward and saw a pair of lavender eyes. And it was also at that moment when she passed out.

* * *

A cliffhanger! Hooray! Tell me your thoughts on my story so far and I'll post the next chapter soon. Until next time...


	4. Longing

**Chapter Four: Longing**

**-0-**

**A/N: I don't mean to be a pain, but I haven't gotten any reviews for this story yet. You don't have to review, but a little feedback would be nice, just so I can figure out what direction I want to take this story. Enjoy. :)**

**Also: Kakashi and Iruka are a couple in this story and Naruto is bi. Just thought I would clear things up ahead of time.**

* * *

Hidan laid Akina gently onto the bed in her dorm room, being very careful not to waken her. She was starting to warm up and her lips were slowly returning to their natural pink color. Her face was still rather pale and sickly, but he still found her beautiful. Her golden locks were tangled and some were in her face. He wanted so much to brush them out of her face, but Hidan wouldn't risk waking her.

"Sleep well my pet," he said leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. Akina's pale blue eyes fluttered open and she saw a man with silver hair and lavender eyes disappear out of her window and into the night. She sat up and noticed that a black leather jacket was covering her.

"How did I get here?" She took the leather jacket off her and she was bewildered as how she returned to her room after Orochimaru tried to freeze her to death. Then she remembered a pair of lavender eyes paired with silver hair. Her fears of him were awakened.

It was a cold night in Tokyo and Akina and the rest of her family were staying the night at her aunt and uncle's house. After much arguing and protesting, Akina managed to have the guest room all to herself, while Daisuke had to share a room with Deidara and his weird clay sculptures.

-0-

_"Good night Otou-san, Okaa-san," she said to her mother and father. They both kissed her good night and the turned out the light. The door closed behind them and Akina laid in her bed wide awake, hoping that sleep would soon take over. Tomorrow she would be turning nine and she was anxious for her birthday tomorrow. _

_A cold blast of wind howled among the trees and the window flew open. She got up and shut it and went back to her bed to lie down. The clock next to her bed read 12:00 midnight. _

_Her eyelids began to grow heavy and she was about to close them when a tall dark shadow rose up over her bed. _

_She turned to look at it and it was a pale man with silver hair and cold lavender eyes. He barred his fangs and she became cold with fright. _

_Without realizing it, she let out an ear-piercing scream and the vampire man vanished without a trace. _

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san!" Her mother and father rushed in to find Akina bawling her eyes out. _

_"What is it Akina?" said her mother trying to comfort her._

_"A vampire man was in here!" she cried. Her father sighed. _

_"You've just had a busy day. You're probably stressed out." Akina's crying lessened and she held onto her mother. _

_"Do you want to sleep with us instead?" _

"_Okay," she said. Her father picked her up and they left the guest room. _

-0-

But ever since, Akina's encounter has haunted her.

'And now he's back...' she feared for her life. But if he was so intent on drinking her blood, then why did he save her? Perhaps he was hoping that she would grow up first before he drank her blood, just so there would be more? Every time she dreamt of him, it always ended in her getting bitten and waking up in a cold sweat.

'But what if he's changed his mind?' After all, men had difficulty staying away from her. Sasuke was very persistent in getting her to be her boyfriend, and she's had many more men try to get close to her. Her relationship with Sasuke was a terrible experience for her, and it's the reason why she no longer trusts men. How could she trust a guy who cheated on her?

'Maybe he wants _me_ instead of my blood,' she thought.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" shouted Orochimaru

"Well, I came down here to dispose of her dead body and she was gone."

"Then someone must have taken the body already," said Orochimaru.

"But sir, what if she's _alive_?"

"There is no way that the girl would be alive! I made sure of it!"

"Someone else could have helped her, sir."

"Perhaps it was Sasuke. He still has feelings for the girl."

"Are you suggesting that we kill him?"

"No."

"Sir, is it possible that the Akatsuki might behind this?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that it is them."

"Then what do you suggest we do sir?"

"We'll deal with them later. Find Sasuke and bring him to me. I have another task for him."

* * *

Sasuke came home to his apartment after sneaking past the paparazzi and fell backwards onto the bed in his room.

"So much for trying to get her back," he thought. It was pretty much a lost cause, especially how much resentment Akina still displayed towards him.

"I really shouldn't have done that, but whatever. Who needs her anyways?"

About twenty minutes later Kabuto came to visit him again.

"The sun is going to rise soon. What do you want now?"

"Orochimaru wishes to see you again."

"About what?"

"The Akatsuki...and your brother."

* * *

Akina woke up the next morning feeling groggy and tired. Sheila woke up as well.

"Akina? How did you get back?" she asked her. She got up and ran over to Akina. "Where in the world were you last night?"

"I was just getting groceries when I got mugged. I was taken to some old warehouse, but I managed to get away. I'm fine now." That story worked. Nobody would ever believe that her ex-boyfriend brought her to an old vampire, who locked her in a freezer, and was saved by another vampire. Getting mugged and kidnapped sounded more believable.

"Do you have any bruises?" Akina examined her arms and legs. Just a few were on her wrists from where Sasuke and Orochimaru had grabbed her.

"Just a few, but I'm okay," she said.

"Well then, you better go find your brother. The poor bloke had been up all night trying to find you." Akina nodded and left to go find Daisuke. He was downstairs in the lounge waiting by the door and had fallen asleep on the couch. She went over and sat down.

"Daisuke. I'm home," she said poking him. He turned his head and opened up his blue eyes.

"Where the hell were you last night?"

"I got mugged, then I was kidnapped."

"WHAT? Who did it?"

"I didn't see his face, but I managed to get away." Daisuke sat up and held her tight.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Out of nowhere he started to cry.

"Don't cry," she said hugging him. Daisuke rarely cried, but in this case he had every reason to. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and Akina handed him a tissue to blow his nose.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault you were kidnapped last night?"

"I know, but I wasn't careful enough. I should've asked someone to go with me."

"If you really need someone to go with you, then I will," he said. "Now how about we get some breakfast? I'm starving."

"You're always starving," she said messing up his hair.

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke. Nice of you to come."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make it quick, I have to be at work in thirty minutes."

"Of course. Akina somehow managed to escape last night. But she wasn't alone."

"Who helped her?"

"That's what I want to find out. Did you by any chance have anything to do with her disappearance?"

"No. I kidnapped her just like you said. I went home after. But if I had to guess, it was probably my bastard of a brother."

"Then your next task is to hunt down each of the Akatsuki and question them. I must know who dared to sabotage my plan."

* * *

Hidan got up around eleven o'clock in the morning, making sure that all the blinds were still down. As long as he wasn't exposed to direct sunlight then he was usually fine. He got out of bed only wearing his boxers and went into his living room to find Kakuzu sitting on his couch. Kakuzu lived next door to him and was always showing up at the worst time.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I was just stopping by. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Why don't you eat your own damn food?"

"Do you have any idea how much it costs? It's much cheaper if I just eat your food instead."

"You bastard!" Hidan went back to his room and got dressed in an old pair of jeans but didn't feel like putting on a shirt.

"So what did you do with the girl last night?" said Kakuzu.

"I brought her home."

"That's it? You didn't even have a taste of her blood?"

"I found someone else to feed off of."

"Are you stupid or something? You could have had her right there and you didn't even do a damn thing! You've gone soft!"

"I haven't gone fucking soft! Maybe she's actually an interesting mortal?" Kakuzu sighed. "Whatever. I don't care what you plan on doing with the girl, but don't tell Deidara. I don't think he would appreciate it if you turned his cousin into one of your playthings."

"Fuck you. I'll do what I please with his cousin. Now get out." Kakuzu got up and walked out of Hidan's living room.

"Put the mango back first." Kakuzu groaned and put the mango on Hidan's coffee table and walked out. The door slammed behind him and the picture next to it fell to the floor.

"Damn it! That thing is expensive!" Hidan fixed the picture and hung it back on the wall next to the door.

"I'm going back to bed," he said yawning. He hadn't stayed up during the day since his adolescence and he wasn't going to start now.

At sunset he woke up feeling less tired, but still his usually grouchy self. He changed into his usual street clothes that consisted of black pants, a red open shirt and a long black trench coat. Hidan's hair was a mess. It fell in front of his eyes and it stuck up a bit in the back. He gelled it back and combed it neatly, and then left his apartment to find the rest of the Akatsuki.

On the way over, all he thought about was Akina. She had changed so much from when he saw her as a little girl. As young girl, Akina was a bit of a tomboy. Her hair had always been a bit short and she refused to wear dresses. But as she got older she started to become more feminine and her make over a few months ago changed her. And now Hidan couldn't sleep at night because of her. He was determined to have her as his pet and no one was going to get in his way.

'You have no idea how much I want you all to myself. You _will_ be my pet one day.'

* * *

Akina went down to the agency to find everyone chattering and whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" she asked Naruto.

"Oh don't mind them. They're still talking about you, don't worry about them. That subject is _so last week_," he said raising his voice. Everyone stopped whispering and went about their normal business.

"So what is today's news then?"

"Designer Hatake Kakashi and his partner Iruka Umino are having a huge party and everyone who's anyone is going to be there."

"Great, I guess I'll be sitting in this Saturday eating ice cream while watching reruns of Bleach again..."

"Actually, you're invited."

"What? But...how?"

"They were impressed with your portfolio and they want to meet you." Akina was frantic. No one had ever noticed her work before. Usually they dismissed her and said she was too short, too awkward or she didn't have "the look" they were going for.

Kurenai came out with her assistant Asuma who was carrying two little Pomeranian dogs in his arms. But everyone at the agency knew there was a lot more going on than just a friendship. Hinata, who was one of the models once walked in on them making out on Kurenai's desk.

"Akina, nice to see you! Did Naruto inform you of your invitation?"

"Yes he did, thank you."

"Asuma-kun, can you take the dogs out for a walk, and then get me an iced coffee at Starbucks?"  
"I'll be right back," he said. He put the dogs down and attached their leashes. He grabbed his stylish hat from the coat rack and went out the door with Kurenai's dogs, both of them yipping and tugging at the hot pink leashes with their teeth.

* * *

Kurenai had Akina sit down in front of her desk in a small velvet chair.

"I would like to talk to you about your career," she said. "Tell me, how many years of school do you have left?"

"I have five semesters." Kurenai smiled.

"Well, I recently showed your portfolio to a couple of designers and they all want to book you. But this means that you'll have to make a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

"With all the traveling and work you're going to be doing, you're not going to have much time for your classes."

"Are you saying I should drop out?" She sighed. "I was doing really well...and...I don't want to leave all my friends. And I still don't have enough money to pay them back."

"If you drop out you'll be making triple what you're making now. And I'll even have the agency pay off all your debt." Akina's eyes lit up. With all the payments Deidara was making on his house, and her aunt and uncle traveling for their business, they never had enough money to help her or her brother get through school.

"Really? You will?"

"You'll be able to help your brother too," she said. "Its just a shame he wants to be a lawyer. The boy is ridiculously good looking." Akina almost laughed trying to picture her brother walking down a runway. The poor guy was very clumsy and awkward, and the camera didn't like him all that much.

"But if we get sued he can defend us," she added. Kurenai nodded.

"Then you're going to take my offer then?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll expect you to have your stuff cleared out of your dorm in a week. You're going to be living with Sakura and the other girls from now on."

* * *

What interesting things will happen to Akina next? What plans do Orochimaru and Hidan have up their sleeves? And when is Itachi going to make his long awaited appearance? Find out next time!


	5. Masquerade

**Chapter Five: Masquerade**

* * *

**A/N: A heads up to those reading this story, updates may be slow this summer. I am working five days a week at a place where I have to train others (and I do take my job seriously), so if updates are slow, you will know why. (Just thought I would clear things up ahead of time). Enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated (Don't be shy, you know you want to review :)**

* * *

Akina sat in her dorm room packing up her clothes into two suitcases that sat on her bed. The pink polka dot bedspread and pink bed sheets were already packed away along with her collages and projects.

"So you're really going to go through with this?" Sheila asked for the umpteenth time. Akina didn't answer and continued packing.

"Well, perhaps Jayla can move in with me now," she said going back to her reading.

"I know it sounds crazy of me to drop out, but I really need the money. And this could be my chance to show the world what I have to offer."

"Akina, this is Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka." She shook each of their hands.

"Its nice to meet you both."

"For our party, we want all of your models wearing our designs," said Iruka. He went across the room and grabbed a moving rack filled with clothes.

"Let's have you try a few on, we want the clothes to look good on you." Akina changed into a scarlet red gown that was tight all the way down to her knees. It flared out at the bottom.

"I don't think scarlet is really her color," said Kakashi. "Let's try the white one." Akina changed into a short white dress that had a poofy skirt.

"No," said Iruka. "It doesn't do much for her shape." Kakashi though long and hard for a minute: 'Which one is the right one?' he stared at the rack of clothes and then grabbed one of the dresses.

"This one?" she asked him.

"Are you sure Kakashi?" Iruka asked him.

"I'm sure."

* * *

The room was packed with people as Kakashi and Iruka held hands while trying to make their way to find Kurenai.

"There you are," he said. Kurenai was sitting on the couch holding hands with Asuma.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Your models aren't here yet," said Iruka. "They were supposed to be here five minutes ago!" Some cheering was heard as everyone started making their way to the front door to see who was arriving next. Hidan was hiding in the back with Itachi and Sasori. The three men sat at the bar as they watched the new arrivals.

"Move, out of my way!" said Iruka. "Designers coming through." Everyone moved out of the way for the hosts. Through the doors came Kurenai's models, all wearing fabulous dresses.

Sakura was first, wearing the scarlet dress from earlier. Ino followed wearing a teal mini dress with lace gloves. Hinata was next wearing the white dress from earlier.

Finally Akina came out wearing a hot pink and black lace dress that went down to her knees. She barely recognized anyone in the room. Everyone had a mask on, including herself. It was hot pink with black sequin trim and feathers on the edges.

Kakashi and Iruka came out to stand with the girls as the cameramen took pictures of them together. About twenty minutes later everyone got bored and went back to socializing and dancing on the dance floor that was opposite to the bar.

* * *

"Is that her?" Sasori asked Hidan.

"Yeah. Isn't she beautiful?" Itachi stayed silent and stared at the beautiful blonde. Hidan wasn't the only one looking for a pretty girl to call his pet.

"What are you looking at Uchiha? You better not be looking at my girl!" Itachi turned back to Hidan.

"She isn't your girl yet," Itachi said.

"But I saw her first!"

"It doesn't matter. It's up to her to decide whom she wants. Right Sasori?" Sasori was too busy drinking a martini to listen. He put it down and noticed that the two men were both staring at Akina.

"Why are you both staring at Deidara's cousin? Didn't he tell you that she's off limits?"

"Who cares what that prissy transvestite says?"

"I'm going to go and talk to her," said Itachi getting up.

"Oh no you don't! I saw her first!" Hidan grabbed Itachi's arm, but the Uchiha was too fast and disappeared in to the crowd.

"Bunch of fools is what they are," said Sasori taking another sip of his martini.

"And that's how I became famous!" said Kurenai loudly. Everyone laughed. She told a story of how she did a show and walked straight off the runway because she was drunk. A TV host thought she was a riot and asked her to be on his show the next day.

"What a bitch," Hidan said under his breath. He walked past them and found Akina on the dance floor talking to some guy with brown hair wearing a purple mask.

"Hey Kankuro, come over here. Some reporter wants to talk to you," said Asuma.

"I'll be right back," he said to Akina. She nodded and let out a sigh. Whenever she was having a good conversation with a cute guy, someone would come along and take him away.

'No wonder I don't have a boyfriend.'

"Care to dance?" She turned around and saw a tall man wearing a black suit. His long black hair was tied back and his black onyx eyes could be seen through his black mask.

"Of course," she said taking his hand.

'Itachi, you bastard!' Itachi looked over Akina's shoulder and smirked smugly at Hidan, whose face was bright red with anger.

"You look very nice," he said to Akina, his hot breath against her ear. For some reason it gave her chills. His voice was so deep and velvety, and it sounded like lust was hidden behind it.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Do you want to get some fresh air? It's getting _hot_ in here."

"Okay."

Itachi let go of her and had her follow him outside onto the balcony. Nobody was out there except them and the glowing lights of the city.

"It looks so nice from here," she said. Once you got inside it felt like another world. No one saw these beautiful lights when they were inside the actual city. All was seen was the dark streets. Akina's hands rested on the balcony as she stared off into the distance. Without thinking, Itachi rested his hand on top of hers. She looked at him and blushed from under her mask.

'Why do I feel butterflies when I'm around him?' The desire that was brewing inside her was growing too strong and she needed to get rid of it. Itachi was feeling the same way. He wanted her too. He reached for her mask and carefully took it off.

Her face was even more exquisite than he had remembered. She had a peaches and cream complexion, her lips were a soft pink, and her light blue eyes peeked out from long black lashes. He leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. He pulled away and a small blush grew on his face under his mask. Her hand reached up towards Itachi's face, the diamond bracelets making small clinking noises as her hand moved.

He felt her hands touch his face and move under his mask.

"Akina? Where are you?" The doors flew open and Sakura stood there waiting.

"I have to go," she said. Itachi nodded and let her leave. A second later he was alone on the balcony.

"You bastard!" His moment of solitude was interrupted when Hidan came storming out onto the balcony.  
"What the hell did you do with her?"

"Hidan, calm down," Itachi said plainly. "I did nothing to the girl." Hidan glared at him coldly. The raven-haired man glared back.

"Did you kiss her?"

"So what if I did?" he answered smugly? Hidan grabbed Itachi by the throat and pushed him to the ground.

"You better stay the hell away from her or I'm going to kick your ass! Would you want that?" Itachi pushed the silver haired man off of him.

"I think you're becoming obsessive."

"What?"

"Look, its unhealthy. You can't waste your life chasing after something you can't have."

"We'll see about that, Uchiha. I'm going back inside and by the end of the night she's going to want to see _me_ again." He went back inside and slammed the doors behind him.

* * *

"Tell me again! What do you know about Akina Kobayashi?" Sasuke had Konan pinned to the wall with a stake against her chest.

"I'm telling you that I know nothing about her," she said nervously.

"Are you sure? Or perhaps you don't want to tell because you want to cover for your friends?" Konan sighed.

"All I know is that she's some fancy model. That's all I know, really."

"Fair enough." Sasuke let her go and Konan sighed in relief.

* * *

Akina sat at the bar talking to Ino when a man with silver hair approached her and sat down next to her to order a drink.

'He looks so familiar,' she thought. He looked a bit like the vampire from her dream, but she couldn't be so sure. He could be someone else. She turned around to look at him and found a drink in front of her.

"Is this non-alcoholic?" He nodded. She cautiously took a sip. It tasted like sweet strawberries.

"Akina, I'm going to find Kiba. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said. The air between Akina and the mysterious man was quiet for a moment.

"So, are you from around her?" she asked him.

"I was born here," he said. "How about you?"

"I wasn't originally from here. I was from Okinawa."

"Is it true that you can see the ocean from there?"

"Yeah. I used to see it everyday on the way to school when I was a little girl." The two continued talking. She learned that his name was Hidan and she told him many things about herself.

"So you dropped out of college for your job?"

"Yes, but I think I might be better off now. My agent is even paying off all my debt for me." The music began to slow down and he looked down at Akina. His eyes softened.

"Would you like to dance?" She nodded. He stood up and took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips, while hers rested on his shoulders. They began to sway in a small circle and it almost felt romantic in a way.

A small blush crept onto her face when she felt Hidan pull her closer to him. His hot breath brushed against her ear, giving her those butterflies again.

'This isn't good. I just kissed another guy and now I like this one too? What is wrong with me?'

"You smell good," he whispered. His voice sent chills up and down her spine when he spoke. Soon she was looking up into his face and swore that she saw a hint of lavender gleaming under his mask.

'It's him! What is he doing here?' she was frightened now. It was possible that he had been stalking her for who knows how long, and now he was at a party that was supposed to be exclusive?

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"N-nothing." The song ended. "I have to go find my agent. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait," he said. "What if I want to see you again?" She turned around to look at him.

"You know where the Yuuhi agency is?" He nodded.

"There's a coffee shop across the street. The girls and I go there after work." He smiled gently and before Akina moved he left a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I look forward to see you again." He let go of her soft hand and watched as she wandered off into the thick crowd of people.

* * *

"So she told you where to meet her?" Itachi said.

"That's right. And she even knows my name now. Unlike you."

"You idiot!" Sasori smacked him on the back of the head. "You're not supposed to reveal your identity."

"Hey, at least I kept my mask on!"

"That was still a stupid move. Its only a matter of time before she finds out about what you really are and discovers the rest of us!"

"Geez, stop being so paranoid," said Hidan. "I'll just wear my mask whenever I see her so she doesn't know who I really am." Sasori and Itachi glared at him coldly as the three men continued to walk down the street. The party had ended at two in the morning, but they left an hour early after some girl yelled at Hidan for getting his drink on her shirt. Itachi's cell phone suddenly began to ring.

"Damn it Itachi! Don't you ever shut that thing off?" Itachi answered it.

"Hello? Oh. Hey Kisame. What's up? Oh really? I'll tell them. Bye."

"What does he want?" Sasori asked.

"Pein wants us for a meeting right now."

* * *

"We have a problem." he said. Orochimaru has hired a vampire slayer to do his dirty work."

"Who is it?" Kisame asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Everyone started whispering and muttering amongst each other.

"Silence!" he said.

"Leader, why is Sasuke working for Orochimaru?"

"He's after that girl Akina. He questioned me a few hours ago," said Konan.

"He did? Did he threaten to kill you too?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah. I didn't tell him anything. The little bastard believed me."

"Then I want everyone in the Akatsuki to pair up so that way Sasuke will have a harder time catching us."

"Who's pairing up with who, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Konan and I will be together, Kisame will be with Itachi, Sasori will be with Deidara, and Kakuzu and Hidan will be a pair."

"What about me?"

**"Yeah, we can't be alone." **Zetsu's two halves didn't want to be alone.

"I have already arranged for someone for you to pair up. You can come in now." The door creaked open and a small man wearing an orange mask appeared.

"Hello! My name is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!"

"This is the dumb ass that he hired?" Hidan whispered to Kakuzu. Kakuzu slapped his hand over Hidan's mouth to shut him up.

"I hardly think offending the new guy is a good idea."

"Ah Tobi, nice of you to show up. You will be paired up with Zetsu for safety measures."

"Yay! Tobi can't wait to hang out with you Zetsu-san. Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yeah...right..." Zetsu was not going to enjoy this.

* * *

"So you met two guys at the party?" Sakura asked her. The four girls arrived at the apartment just a few minutes ago and all four of them were nearly wiped out from all of the business deals and dancing they made earlier. Akina took off her black necklace and placed it on her dresser.

"Yeah. They were both really sweet."

"I saw the one with the dark hair. Is he cute at all?"

"I didn't get a chance to take off his mask. I sure hope he was."

"Then why didn't you ask for his number?"

"I forgot!" she said pouting. She changed out of her dress and put it in a plastic bag and hung it inside the closet she shared with Sakura. She sat down on her bed in just her underwear and bra and curled up under her pink blanket.

"Then tell me about the other guy you met. Ino says he was pretty cute too."

"Well, he had silver hair. He was really handsome, but I didn't get to see his face. I think he's got lavender eyes or something."

"Lavender? That's rare. Did you get his number?"

"No, but he asked to meet me again." Sakura nearly squealed with delight.

"When are you guys going to meet?"

"I'm not sure. I just told him to come to the coffee shop across the street from the agency." Sakura sighed.

"You really got to work on getting guys. The whole point of meeting a guy is to get his number so you can go out again and well—" she smirked and made some motion with her hands.

"Sakura! I would never do that."

"I know, neither would I. But that's what they probably want from you."

"You know that's not going to happen anytime soon. I'm going to sleep now."

"Good night then," said Sakura yawning. The light was turned out and the two girls were soon fast asleep.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. And don't be shy, go ahead and review. :)

Until next time...


	6. Romania

**Chapter Six: Romania**

* * *

**A/N: Updates are going to continue to be a little slow. I've been getting up at 5 to go to work at 7 and I've been very busy with my job. Also, I don't care if you review or not. I'm still going to write this story no matter what. (The fact that people are actually reading is good enough for me. But reviews are still appreciated.)**

* * *

Akina did not see Hidan for nearly a week since that party. Halloween was tomorrow and she was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to see him or the raven-haired man again.

'Well, I suppose I'll just go to the rave that Ino was telling me about tomorrow night." Tomorrow night some people were having an underground rave and everyone was dressing up in the craziest costumes. Sakura was going as a cat, Hinata as a witch, and Ino was going as a playboy bunny.

"Come on Akina, you have to dress up!" said Ino dragging her through the mall.

"I'm not so sure about this."

"But even Hinata is going! And she's like, shyer than you are."

"I supposed. What should I wear?" Ino pointed to a lingerie store and suggested going as a black bunny.

"I'm not wearing that," she said turning her nose up at the black panties and bra with boots.

"Then what do you suggest then?"

"Something that isn't lingerie." She led Ino to a store further down that sold more decent clothes.

"This store is creepy, but I suppose you'll find something good in here," said Ino trying not to shake as a tall pale teenage boy in black drag clothes glanced at her. Akina tried on some outfits and soon found a dark purple dress, fishnet tights and tall black boots. She also picked up some spiked necklaces and a dark makeup kit.

* * *

"So you're going as a vampire chick?" Sakura said as she finished the adjustments on her costume. Akina nodded. Hinata came in wearing a knee length black dress with a corset and a witch's hat.

"A-are you ready yet?" she asked.

"I'm done," said Akina as she touched up her red lipstick.

"Me too," said Sakura. The three girls went out to the living room to find Ino fixing her bowtie.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"

* * *

"Tell me again why were going to this party?" Kakuzu asked as Hidan put on a black cape.

"Because, there are tons of hot chicks at this party."

"So?"

"So? What if Akina is there?"

"So this is a party for mortals?"

"Does it matter if it is or not?"

"We could be out feeding on little kids and you want to go to a party with _mortals_? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kakuzu yelled.

"Kakuzu, will you get a grip. It's going to be fun. Besides, Itachi and Kisame are going too." Kakuzu just sighed.

"As long as it doesn't waste money..."

* * *

Akina entered the room and it was packed with tons of people. Everyone was jumping up and down to the pulsing beat while others sat at the bar drinking. The other girls had already gone to chat with a few guys. They wanted Akina to come with them, but she insisted on exploring on her own.

"Suit yourself," said Sakura. "Just be careful. We don't want to loose you." Akina took her words of advice to heart as she carefully moved through the crowds. A glimpse of a tall man with raven hair passed her and she stopped.

'Was that? No. It can't be him.'

"Fancy meeting you here?" She turned around and standing there was the raven-haired man she met at the party a week before. He wore a black mask like last time, along with a black outfit and a cape. Attached to his belt was a fake sword. "Come on, its too loud in here. Let's go somewhere quieter."

Akina nodded and followed the man to a small room that had several black leather couches and glass tables everywhere. A few people were around, but many of them were too deep in conversation to notice. The man sat down on the couch and offered her to sit down next to him. She gladly accepted.

"So tell me, do you always wear that mask?" Akina asked him.

"Only for now," he said.

"You didn't tell me your name last time we met. I think it would be wise to do that."

"I believe its common courtesy to give your name first." Akina raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"My name is Akina. And you?"

"Itachi."

"Weasel? It does suit you."

"How would you know?" he asked. "You've just barely met me." Akina smirked and reached for his mask.

"Do you mind if I?"

"Go on." She took off his mask and underneath was a very gorgeous man. He had soft pale ivory skin that contrasted deeply from his dark eyes and black hair. Akina's heart nearly stopped. She had kissed this handsome man at the party last week? There was no way!

"Surprised?" he asked. 'Why does he look so familiar?' she asked herself. 'Where have I seen that face before?'

"Actually...yes. I didn't think someone as handsome as you was hiding under that mask." Itachi smirked.

"I never expected you to appear so innocent." He leaned closer to her until their faces were just inches apart. Akina was blushing bright red. She quickly shook it off and looked up at him.

"I'm not as innocent as I appear to be." Their lips met in a soft kiss. Itachi's lips felt so soft against her own, and it made her melt. They pulled apart and Akina suddenly remembered where she had seen his face.

"You're Sasuke's brother."

"You knew my younger brother?" She laughed.

"Knew him? I used to date him."

"So you're the one he used to talk about."

"He told you about me."

"Years ago. I heard about you once, but I was away in Europe."

"My mother was from there, well, she was from Sweden. Did you visit there?"

"Actually I went to Romania with some friends of mine."

"That must have been interesting."

"It was. We even got to visit Dracula's castle in Transylvania." The two continued talking, with Itachi being careful not to reveal his secret identity to her. He didn't want to ruin his chances with her by telling her he was an actual vampire.

'I wish I had been more careful that night.'

Itachi was only 23 years of age when he decided to leave home to travel the world. His job at the office had been anything but interesting and he intended on making his paid vacation as fun as possible. Itachi was not one who had much fun. His whole life had been serious with his parents putting pressure on him to take the family business.

When he turned 18, he turned down his father's offer and told him to give the business to Sasuke since he was the one who wanted it. Itachi and his father ended up having a fight and Itachi was kicked out of his house. He soon found a place to stay with his good friend Kisame, who ended up helping him find a job.

* * *

_"Itachi, are you coming?" Kisame asked as they walked through the Romanian countryside. It was a warm summer day and Itachi and his friends had been in Eastern Europe for three weeks now. They had visited everywhere from the Balkans to Slovakia, Bulgaria, Hungary, Moldova and Poland. Although the place was a bit poorer than what he had expected, the area was beautiful with its lush forests and sunny, endless fields of flowers. It was much nicer than the dark gray cities that they had stayed in and viewed. Itachi was never one to enjoy the city. He always hated it. Trapped in the concrete jungle with no way to escape. To him, this was paradise. _

_"Yeah. I'm coming," he said walking faster to catch up. Their old rental car had broken down a mile back and the two men had been trying to find a home with a phone that they could use to call a towing service. But how in the world would they even be able to find such a service in this place? All that surrounded them was a large grassy field and miles of woods. Shisui and his girlfriend Hana were with them as well, but they went in a different direction to search for a house. About an hour later, all four of them came back to the car tired, hungry and exhausted. _

_"This is getting to be really bad," said Hana. "How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" _

_"Yeah, I mean there's nothing out here," said Kisame. _

_"What about that old castle on the hill?" Shisui asked. _

_"What castle?" _

_"Up there," he said pointing north. On top of a large stone mountain was a large, gray stone castle. _

_"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Hana shouted. _

_"You never asked." She slapped him across the face and started walking towards the mountain. _

_"Don't tell me you're going up there," Shisui said running after her. "There's no phone up there!"_

_"I'd rather be in there instead of out here." Shisui sighed and followed her up the mountain. Itachi and Kisame decided to stay behind with the car in case anyone came by. _

_An hour went by, two hours, three, and then four. Itachi and Kisame sat inside the car as the rain poured outside. The two men had been playing cards for the last few hours, or taking turns sleeping. _

_"Where the hell are they?" Kisame said getting impatient. "Shouldn't we go look for them?" _

_"It's pouring out there, we should wait until the rain stops." _

_"You just don't want to get your hair wet, pretty boy." Itachi glared at him. He hated being called 'pretty boy.' _

_"Fine. We'll go look for them. They're probably fine." Itachi and Kisame got the umbrellas out from the trunk and started making their way up the mountain to the castle. It was so dark out, and the rain was pouring so hard. Flashes of lightning came down ever minute accompanied by bangs of thunder in between. Soon they were at the doorstep of the castle._

_"It's bigger than I thought it would be," said Kisame. Large black towers went up to the sky, and the large wooden door was rotting and the bolts that weren't ripped off were rusting._

_"This doesn't look safe," said Itachi. _

_"Come on, don't be a scaredy cat," said Kisame egging him on. _

_"Who said __**I**__ was afraid? You're the one who usually chickens out." He boldly went up to the large door and looked up at the sinister looking doorknocker. It was shaped like a gargoyle with large protruding fangs that were covered in rust. Itachi banged it three times, but there was no answer. _

_"Well, it looks like no one's home. Let's go," said Kisame turning around. Itachi grabbed him by the back of the collar. _

_"Let's go in." Itachi opened the door and Kisame reluctantly followed him inside. The interior of the castle was old and covered in dust and cobwebs._

_"Creepy," said Kisame. The two young men walked around and Itachi stared at the large portrait in the parlor. _

_"Who is that?" Kisame asked pointing to the text that was written in Romanian. _

_"Count Dracula." _

_"Is that what it says?" _

_"Yes," said Itachi. "I thought for sure he was a fictional person."_

_"Then you're telling me that this place is __**his**__ castle?" _

_"There is no other person who would be living here. Come on let's go upstairs. Maybe Shisui and Hana are up there." _

_"No way. I'm not leaving this spot." Itachi moved forward a few feet and turned around. "Suit yourself then." Itachi began walking up the staircase that was lined with velvet red carpet. Kisame stood there and began looking around the room. A shadow moved past him and he nearly screamed and ran after Itachi._

_"Wait! I've changed my mind, I'm going with you!" They traveled up the stairs and soon began looking through every room in the castle, trying to find Shisui and Hana._

_"Shisui? Hana? Where the heck are you guys?" said Kisame grumbling. Their flashlights pointed to a ceiling and Itachi stopped him. _

_"Kisame, don't look up."_

_"Why?" Kisame looked up. On the ceiling were thousands of black bats. _

_"Oh shit." _

_"Don't make any sounds. We don't want to wake them." They left the abandoned room and continued up to the fifth and top floor of the castle. Bats clung to the ceilings of the upper floors, but Kisame was careful enough not to look up or make any loud noises. He wasn't particularly interested in being hit in the face by thousands of creepy little bats. _

_"They have to be up here. There is no other place they would be," said Itachi._

_"Maybe we should go back. This place is really giving me the creeps." _

_"Don't be a scaredy cat. We'll just search a few more rooms and if we don't find them we'll go back to the car." _

_"Fine by me." They went into a large room and inside...was a coffin. _

_"This must be where Count Dracula slept," Itachi said. He slowly walked up to the coffin. _

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"What? I just want to take a look."_

_"But what if something is in it?"_

_"It's probably sleeping. I mean come on, do you honestly think that vampires are real?" _

_"N-no, but I don't think it's a good idea." Itachi ignored his friend and slowly opened the coffin. _

_"Damn, its empty." Kisame sighed with relief and went to look inside the coffin with Itachi. _

_"You know, this is actually pretty neat," Kisame said touching the soft blood red velvet._

_"Is it?" The young men both stopped in their tracks and slowly turned around. Shisui and Hana stood there behind them grinning. _

_"Oh thank god you guys are here. What happened?" _

_"Nothing happened," said Shisui. _

_"Then let's get out of here and go back to the car," said Kisame heading for the door. In a flash Shisui and Hana stood before the door._

_"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to leave," said Hana blocking Kisame's path. _

_"Okay that's enough with the tricks," said Itachi. "You guys had your fun, now let's go." Shisui did not move. "Look, let's go. This place isn't safe." Itachi started walking towards the door and Shisui began to laugh wickedly. He stopped and turned around._

_'What in the world has gotten into him?'_

_"Itachi, Itachi, you are quite foolish really. Not believing in __**us**__." _

_"What are you talking about?"  
"It is time to finish the work of the count." Shisui attacked him and barred a set of fangs. Soon Itachi was pinned to the ground on his back and Shisui's fangs had punctured his neck. Itachi stayed silent. He did not want to give his cousin the satisfaction of hearing him scream for mercy. Kisame was no better off with Hana biting into him. Itachi quickly pushed Shisui off of him and he went flying into the wall. He ran over to Kisame and quickly ripped Hana from his friend's neck. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kisame said with fear in his voice. Hana laughed wickedly._

_"Silly Kisame, we are vampires now. And soon you two will join us and be among the undead forever." The two disappeared and Kisame and Itachi were both lying on the floor clutching their necks._

_"Itachi?"_

_"What?"_

_"Am I going to die?" _

_"No. We're going to be stuck in limbo. We're neither dead or alive now." Their complexions became paler and dark circles appeared around their eyes. Itachi's throat suddenly felt dry. _

_"Do you feel that?" he asked Kisame. "The thirst?" _

_"Yes," said Kisame. _

**_And that was how their curse began..._**

* * *

"Itachi? Itachi?" Itachi did not realize he had been lost in thought for so long.

"I'm sorry," he said. "What were you saying again?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance?" Kisame came into the room. Itachi frowned.

'He always has such terrible timing.'

"Hey Itachi, we have to go."

"Right now?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, sorry." Itachi turned to Akina.

"I am sorry, but I can't stay."

"Will I see you again then?"

"You will," he said softly. He left a gentle kiss on her cheek and left the rave with his friend.

'Now its my turn to have her to myself.' Hidan saw that she was alone...

"Perfect."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter so far. Next chapter involves a little fluff between Akina and Hidan.


	7. Fascination

**Chapter Seven: Fascination**

* * *

**A/N: I still do not own Naruto, no matter how hard I try. sigh**

* * *

Akina went back to the dance floor and found her friends all dancing together in the middle of the room.

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked loudly over the blaring music.

"I just went to go relax for a minute. I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

Hidan wandered along the walls of the room, aimlessly stalking the young woman. He stared with fascination as she swayed her hips. It was teasing to him.

'You're not making this easy.' She did not leave her friends for several songs. That is, not until she saw him watching her. The same silver hair, and a pair of pale eyes peeking out from a black mask.

'He's here again?'

"Hinata." Hinata stopped dancing. "I'm going to get some air outside. I'll be back."

"Be careful, don't get lost."

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, come outside to get me." Hinata nodded and continued dancing. Akina walked through the thinning crowd and towards the back door that led to the outside. Hidan knew that she wanted him to follow her.

"How did you find me?" she asked him. They stood outside in the dark alley face to face. The moon was completely full and had an eerie silver glow to it.

"I had a feeling you would be here," he said. "You're not exactly hard to find in a crowd."

"Neither are you." Hidan smirked at her comment.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to see you again." He walked closer to her and stood a few feet in front of her. She slowly felt her face turning pink, and her cheeks rising in temperature. The butterflies had returned.

"You're interested in me?"

"You have no idea," said Hidan moving closer to her.

"How long have you been watching me?" He didn't answer. Now he was beginning to frighten her.

"Tell me. How long have you been following me around? I want to know!" Hidan did not move, nor did he speak. He simply stood there and let Akina rip the mask from his pale face. She stood there in horror holding the mask and realizing who was hiding behind it.

"_You_! You're the man who tried to hurt me!" She slowly began backing away, being careful not to trip and fall in her high heels. But luck was not on her side tonight. She tripped and fell backwards onto her back. She groaned in pain, but was now frightened as the man she had feared for eleven years was standing over her, staring deeply into her pale blue eyes.

Hidan knelt down and his eyes wandered up and down over her body. She had changed so much since the last time he got a good look at her. He had seen her before, but he hadn't gotten a chance to look at her in such detail since she was fifteen.

"You've grown quite a bit since the last time I got to see you."

"Please, I beg of you. Don't hurt me." He chuckled softly.

"Who said I was going to hurt you? Or perhaps, that is what you thought when we first met?" He leaned over her so that their faces were mere inches within each other. "It's actually quite the opposite."

"You're not going to hurt me?" She said softly.

"I have no reason to."

"But, you're a vampire. You need blood to live."

"I don't need yours."

"Then what do you want with me?" Again, the sly smirk appeared on his face and his eyes began to cloud slightly with lust. His face descended upon to hers and his lips captured her in a deep passionate kiss.

Akina was shocked at first, but her eyes soon closed and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss with a man that she had feared for so long. His soft lips brought warmth to hers. It was addicting. Soon the kiss ended and she opened her eyes.

"If you want to know more, meet me one week from tonight near Harajuku station." He got up and she sat up to look at him.

"And come alone." She stood to her feet and watched as he walked away. She looked down at her feet and felt a presence behind her.

"I look forward to seeing you again soon...my pet." He disappeared and Akina stood there dazed and not quite sure how to explain what had just happened.

'Did he just call me...his pet?' She put that thought behind her. Worrying about it would only make it worse. She sighed and went back inside.

* * *

"Kabuto, the time has come."

"Explain to me again sir." Orochimaru glared harshly at his right hand man with his yellow snake-like eyes. He licked his lips and walked over to a strange mysterious symbol that was on the floor in the middle of the old palace that he was living in.

"Hand me my book," Orochimaru demanded. "I must speak to the queen." He stood before the symbol with the book on the ground. He knelt down on one knee and started to chant in a strange language that even Kabuto could not recognize. A silver figure rose from the ground.

"My queen, it is an honor that we meet again."

"You dare disturb my rest again without the proper sacrifice?"

"My queen, I assure you that next time we meet, I will have a body for you to inhabit."

"Who is the one who you have selected for me?"

"A young mortal by the name of Akina Kobayashi." He took a cutout of a picture from the newspaper and placed it in front of the queen. The queen smiled wickedly.

"She is perfect?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. I want to see her. Next time I am here, you must have her ready...alive."

"Alive?"

"Then we will kill her."

"Yes my queen."

"And then I can destroy all of the living, and encase the world in darkness for all eternity!" Orochimaru nodded.

"I truly look forward to that day." The queen nodded and her spirit disappeared back into the earth.

* * *

"Welcome to our meeting." An older man went to the front of the old parlor and stood in front of the fireplace. "I am Ibiki Morino, and I have been slaying vampire scum for over thirty years now. And let me just say that we have a huge problem on our hands."

"What kind of problem?" asked a younger man with light blue hair.

"I believe you are all familiar with Orochimaru and his organization, Oto." Everyone nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been currently working as a spy while being a subordinate under him."

"Did he get any dirt?" the blue haired man asked.

"I believe you will be very satisfied, Suigetsu." Sasuke entered the room and placed a laptop computer on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He soon found the files he was looking for and a young woman with flaming red hair leaned over his shoulder.

"Karin, back off." She adjusted her glasses and moved a few inches back. Ever since she first met him, her main priority has been to get him to sleep with her...at all costs. But Sasuke wasn't an easy man to coax under the sheets. He only slept with women that he was interested in. And now that he was working for Hebi, their organization, he hasn't had enough time to pick up a hooker every weekend. That still didn't mean he wasn't interested in sleeping with women.

"So that's your report so far?" Ibiki said.

"That poor girl. Does she know that she's in danger?" a large man with orange hair asked.

"No Juugo, she doesn't know yet," said Sasuke. "But we will have to inform her soon."

"What about the Akatsuki?" Suigetsu asked. "I heard a rumor that they were also interested in her."

"What do _they_ want with her?" Karin asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I don't know yet, but Itachi is one of those main people interested in her."

"My brother?" Sasuke slammed the laptop down and it shut over Juugo's hand. He yelped and clutched onto his fingers in pain. "Why the fuck would he even care about her?"

"Maybe because Akina was your ex-girlfriend?" Suigetsu asked.

"You knew her?" Ibiki asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't give me the job of trying to protect her. Yeah, I knew her alright." Sasuke paused. "We dated for about two years. I was 16, and she was two years younger."

"Why did you guys break up?" Suigetsu asked.

"I was leaving for college and I was going to another country." Karin didn't believe the whole story.

"I don't think that's the whole story. What was your _real_ reason for leaving her? Did she do something to upset you?"

"I cheated on her."

"_You_ did? So you got bored with whatever you were doing to her and decided to fuck someone else?"

"Karin, everything I've done with Akina is none of your fucking business. You understand?"

"Oh I understand. You just want her instead of me!" She stormed off.

"Don't worry, she'll cool off later," said Ibiki.

"Thank god the bitch is gone," said Suigetsu relieved. "Now what is our next part of the plan?"

"We have to find Akina before Orochimaru does. She needs to know that she's in danger."

"What exactly is the danger?" Juugo asked putting ice on his hand from the cooler.

"Akina Kobayashi...is going to die."

* * *

"Who's hungry?" Hinata just finished cooking breakfast. A huge stack of pancakes, a pile of eggs, sausages, bacon and toast covered the table. In the middle was a bowl of fruit and pitchers of juice and milk.

"Wow Hinata, you've really outdone yourself this time," said Ino. Hinata just smiled and everyone sat down to eat. Sakura looked through the paper.

"Boring, stocks, crap, more crap, useless junk, oh look!"

"What is it?" Akina asked.

"We're in the paper," said Sakura. On the first page of the entertainment section were all four girls posing with Iruka and Kakashi.

"Do we look awesome or what?" said Ino. "Those dresses were something else."

"Yeah, they were fun to wear," said Hinata after taking a sip of her orange juice.

"So did any here book any jobs?" Ino asked with curiosity.

"I'm meeting with Shizune. She wants me in her next runway show," said Sakura.

"Ebisu made some summer dresses and he wants me and some other girls to pose in them for photo shoots," said Hinata.

"That sounds like fun," said Ino. "I got hired by _Stylish_ magazine for an interview and four page spread in their magazine."

"No cover?" asked Sakura.

"No, but I appear on the side," said Ino.

"You're so lucky," said Hinata. Everything went quiet for a moment. Everyone turned to look at Akina.

"And what about you? You didn't tell us about your job," said Ino. She had gotten tons of offers, more than anyone at the table. But she didn't want to make herself seem better than them. They were her friends...right?

"I'm doing a photo shoot as well," said Akina. "For an editorial."

"Wow, so you get to wear crazy costumes and makeup?" said Sakura.

"Yeah."

"I-I wish I could do that," said Hinata.

"Who's directing?"

"Okay, you are going to be jealous, but the photo shoot is being run by Gaara Subaku."

"Him? You get to work for him?" Ino gasped.

"You're so lucky."

"How did you get the job?"

"He liked my look," said Akina. "But all I did was just be myself."

'I've got to try doing that,' Ino thought to herself. She was very happy for Akina, but deep, deep down in her soul...she was jealous. Jealous that _she_ got to do a photo shoot with a designer that was so hot right now it made Kakashi and Iruka look like amateurs. He had turned down even the prettiest and tallest girls, but the question was: How did he notice her?

The four girls sat at the table and continued eating the rest of their breakfast, aware of the competitive spirit that had arisen in the house.

* * *


	8. Danger

**Chapter Eight: Danger**

* * *

**A/N: There is a slight lime in this chapter, just thought I would warn you ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto... sniffles**

* * *

Akina had gotten dressed in a long black trench coat with leather boots and a black suit underneath. She walked over to the door and put on a hat and a scarf and went out the door into the night. It was late already, and the other girls were working right now. She was the only one with the day off this evening.

So many things ran through her mind as she walked down the cold dark streets. People passed without a glance, and many people ignored her. That she was thankful for. The last thing Akina wanted was for people on the streets to recognize her. She was practically famous now.

'Almost there.' She turned down another streets, and Harajuku station was in plain sight.

But Hidan was nowhere to be found. Of course, the front of the building wouldn't be a good place to look. Tons of people were around coming in and out of the station.

Akina walked through the thick crowd of people, almost loosing her footing a few times. Somehow she made it out and down a dark hall that led to the older platforms. They were old and hadn't been used in twenty years.

'There's a good chance he'll be here,' she thought. The old metallic platforms were dirty, the beams and signs covered in cobwebs, and the old ticket booth was abandoned and dreary. All that was left were a few old posters, an old monitor and a ripped leather chair. She stood in the middle wandering what to do or where to go.

Suddenly, the ticket booth lit up and an old token came out of the machine and onto the counter.

"Platform 13?" The best thing to do was to go to the platform and see find out what was going on. Right now she was in front of platforms one and two, and began walking down across the old rickety metal flooring. It was one thing to walk across it in regular shoes, but a whole different concept when wearing _four-inch heels_!

There were tons of holes in the floor as well as bolts and nails sticking up. The reason this part of the station was closed was because the floor had been so beat up and the metal was slowly sinking far too low to be safe. The real reason was because someone had died down here, and they say that his spirit still haunts this part of the station.

'Well, this is it.' Akina stood before platform 13 and put her token in the slot next to the gate. The gate let her through and she stood there wondering what to do next.

In front of her was an old abandoned train car. The paint was peeling, the door was broken and nails and bolts fell off when she tapped the door. She tugged on it and the door opened. Inside the green leather seats were ripped and covered with graffiti. Cobwebs lined the corners of the ceiling and Akina swore that she saw a rat run by.

'This place is so gross. He better have a good reason why he wanted to meet here.' She walked down the train car and to the next one. No one was around at all.

'Where is he?' she kept wondering. She honestly had no idea where Hidan was. The air began to grow colder and the lights that were off in cart flickered on and off. The place was beginning to scare her and she wanted so desperately to leave.

"Maybe I should just go back." She turned around and bumped into a bare chest. She looked up and Hidan stood before her wearing a black coat and a necklace with a strange symbol.

"Going somewhere?" he asked with interest.

"I didn't think you would show up." He smirked.

"Did you think I would forget about you?" He appeared behind her and she felt his hot breath behind her ear. "I could never forget about you." She shivered at those words.

Hidan reached for her scarf and untied it and threw it onto the seat next to them. He grabbed her hat and threw it aside and her blond hair came cascading down her back. Hidan reached around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"I needed to see you," he said softly. His lips came in contact with her neck and she gasped. "I can't stop thinking about you." Hidan unbuttoned Akina's trench coat and slowly slid it off her shoulders.

"Hidan..." He left another kiss on her neck and came closer to the sensitive spot below her ear. She moaned as he licked the shell of her ear. So many things began to run through her mind as he took off her blazer and moved his hands up and down her waist.

'I hope he doesn't plan on having sex with me in this place.' The place was dirty, not to mention freezing. All that was left for her clothes were her camisole, skirt and knee-high boots.

'Damn. She looks so hot right now,' Hidan thought. The temptation to go all the way with her was taking over him. But he couldn't let it control him. That would have to wait. They had important things to talk about first. He let go of her and turned around.

"What is it?" she asked picking up her blazer.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?" she asked. Hidan turned around and looked down at her deeply through his lavender eyes.

"Akina, you're in danger." Her eyes widened slightly at this remark.

"What sort of danger am I in?"

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Could you just tell me?" He sighed.

"I will, but you're not going to like what you're about to hear. You remember Orochimaru?" She nodded.

"He tried to have his way with me, but I didn't let him. Then he tried to freeze me to death by locking me in a freezer."

"I know. I was the one who saved you."

"You saved me?" She closed her eyes and tried to recall everything that had happened that night. All that she remembered was waking up in her bed and seeing him leave her room. "You did save me. But...why?"

"Because...I don't want anyone to hurt you. That's why I wanted to see you tonight. Orochimaru is panning on summoning the vampire queen, but he needs a vessel."

"And who does he plan on using?"

"You."

"Why me?"

"That's what we are trying to find out."

"We?"

"I'll tell you about that another time. Look, in order for Orochimaru to use your body...he has to kill you first."

"Are you sure?"

"Every vampire in the world knows that a human sacrifice must be made in order to summon the vampire queen. Two souls cannot live in the same body."

"He's going to kill me?"

"Yes. But there is another danger is well. A group of vampire slayers that call themselves 'Hebi' have assembled and they plan on killing us all."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want you to keep our world a secret. You cannot tell a soul. The last thing we need is a bunch of mortals trying to stake us."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Stay away from Itachi."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, he's a vampire like me. And two..." He appeared behind her and held her around the waist. "I don't want him touching you."

"Why not?" she asked innocently. She knew why. He wanted her all to himself.

"Because I want you to be mine," he whispered. She dropped her blazer in shock onto the dirty metal floor.

He turned her around and his lips came crashing down onto hers. His kisses were soft at first, and slowly became more and more demanding and filled with lust. She held onto him tightly as they kissed with passion. A small moan escaped from the back of her throat when his tongue invaded her mouth for the first time.

Their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths, savoring the moment of passion that had nearly exploded between the two of them. She felt herself being pulled forward and fell on top of him onto the old cushioned bench. Akina found herself on his lap with her legs straddling over him. Hidan felt himself becoming hard. This was a very arousing position for him.

"I want you so bad right now," he whispered in her ear. Her heart beat faster when she felt the bulge in his pants pressing up against her heated center. Akina was scared. Last time she made love to another man, he ended up cheating on her. What if Hidan did the same thing to her? She didn't want to have her heart broken again. Akina didn't move.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this," she said shaking.

"Is it your first time?" She stayed silent as Hidan left soft kisses on her shoulder. He stopped and looked up into her eyes. "I promise I won't try to hurt you on purpose." She sighed.

"This isn't my first time." He raised an eyebrow.

"That's too bad. I would've liked to have been your first."

"I'm really sorry," she said getting off of his lap. He got up carefully making sure that the bulge wasn't showing underneath his coat.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Okay," she said. "Again I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said. "I understand."

* * *

"Dinner time!" Ino came out of the kitchen. "Nice of you to join us Daisuke-kun." Today Daisuke had joined his younger sister and her friends for dinner.

"Well, Mr. Tanaka let me out early today and I haven't seen Akina in a week."

"By the way, has anyone seen Akina?" Sakura asked. The door opened and Akina entered wearing her black trench coat.

"Akina!" Daisuke got up and went over to her. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was out doing some errands. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you neechan," he said messing up her hair. She rolled her eyes and put her jacket on the coat rack.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Hinata asked her.

"I had to see a few clients for work." Of course, the only 'client' she had actually seen was Hidan.

"But don't you already have like ten of them who want you for shows or something?" Ino asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts Akina! You've been working way to hard and you need some time off," said Ino.

"I-I agree," said Hinata. "You must be getting tired from w-working all the time."

"I'm fine," said Akina. "I can handle it." Nobody believed a word she had said except for Daisuke. He knew her too well.

'There's something going on with her. And I don't like it.' Akina sat there eating quietly, barely touching her food. Usually she would at least take a couple of bites. Something was wrong.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Pein asked Hidan as he entered the meeting room.

"Why do you care?"

"You're late, that's why!" he shouted at the white haired man. Hidan grumbled and sat down in his usual seat between Kakuzu and Itachi.

"Hebi is continuing to move," said Pein. "Yesterday Kisame was questioned by Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Yeah, and he almost killed me too," he said holding an ice pack to his face.

"Some crazy girl with red hair nearly kicked my ass the other day!" whined Deidara.

"Yeah, she nearly got me too," said Sasori.

"Some big guy tried to get information out of us," said Zetsu. "**But where fine. Tobi wasn't so lucky.**"

"What happened to Tobi?" Konan asked.

"We don't know," said Kakuzu.

"Tobi is gone?" Hidan asked. "Thank god. That little bastard was annoying the shit out of me!" Kakuzu punched him in the arm.

"Quiet."

"Anyways. If anyone here has information on the girl that Orochimaru wants, then under no circumstance should you tell him _anything_!" Itachi's eyes went to Hidan.

"Why are you looking at me Uchiha?" He smirked at the pale man.

"So tell us, Hidan. How was your meeting with Akina-san this evening?"

"You shut the fuck up! That is none of your business what I do with her!"

'Crap! Now my secret is going to get out for sure!'

"What _did_ you do with her?" Pein asked with interest. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"What did you do to my cousin?" Deidara asked with anger in his voice. The artist had specifically told Hidan that Akina was off limits to him. The fact that he ignored his warning pissed him off to no end.

"I didn't do anything with her!" Hidan shouted.

"Look Hidan, I know that you have a personal life and everything, but we can't be messing around with mortals. Nothing good ever comes out of it," said Konan. He glared harshly at her. Itachi sat there quietly and smirked at Hidan with amusement in his eyes. He loved stirring things up.

"Hidan, you are forbidden to see that girl again," said Pein. "Especially since Orochimaru wants to harm her. It's too dangerous for you to be following her around."

"But I was just trying to protect her!"

"Deidara will protect her. After all, he is a part of her family. You are not." Hidan sighed and he stared down at the table in sadness.

"It looks like I win this time," whispered Itachi.

"Gloat all you want Uchiha. Akina will still be mine."

"Not if I take her first."

* * *

"What is this?" The ground had met its first snow and an inch of snow covered the outer deck of the apartment.

_Meet me in the gardens and I will make all of your dreams come true._

'Is it from Orochimaru again?" She started at the note. The handwriting was very neat and perfectly spaced. It was nothing like the scribbled out handwriting that he possessed. Sure, it wasn't a good idea to go the gardens and meet the mysterious stranger, but the note had a familiar scent to it.

'It's smells like...him.'

* * *

But who could "him" be? Find out next chapter.


	9. Meeting

**Chapter Nine: Meeting**

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't already noticed, I love writing love triangles. The only problem is figuring out who Akina should end up with. But I still have to write some more chapters before I decide. But if I can't, feel free to make some suggestions (not that I garuntee that I'll follow through with them). Yeah, I'm really burn out from my job...but somehow I still have energy. (Don't ask me how that works). Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"So who's the note from?" Sakura begged for the umpteenth time.

"It's nothing really, I honestly don't know who it is." Akina was rather reluctant to tell Sakura about who delivered the note to her.

"What about that guy at the rave I saw you with? I bet it was _him_. He's a good looking guy."

"Which one?" Akina asked.

"The one with the black hair of course!"

"His name was Itachi, I think."

"Itachi? What an unusual name," said Sakura. "Did you get to kiss him yet?" Akina blushed and nodded.

"We kissed twice so far."

"Ooooh! You're so lucky! Well, have fun on your _date_."

"Date? Who said it was a date?"

"Sounds like one to me. He's having you meet you in the most romantic place in Tokyo. That means it _has_ to be a date." Akina rolled her eyes and put on her dark purple winter coat. She wore a pair of jeans, sneakers and a sweater underneath. Even though there was little snow outside, it was still very cold for November.

* * *

"Kabuto!"

"Yes sir," Kabuto appeared out of the dark shadows.

"Did you find out where the girl is meeting him?"

"Yes sir. At the gardens."

"Good. Tonight we will pay our dear Akina a visit."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Akina stood by the fountain under the trees. The moon had been out for hours and the sky was dark. The stars could not be seen through all of these city lights, but it was dark enough for her taste.

"Where could he be?" she said quietly as she took a seat on the edge of the fountain. Her answer came when she saw a dark figure pass between the trees near the path that led to the fountain. She took out the small flashlight from her pocket and followed the dark figure into the woods, or at least what all what was left for woods.

After passing through a couple of trees, she saw a tall man standing on a bridge that went over a small stream. He turned around and took off his hood.

"Itachi..."

"Nice of you to come," he said. Akina turned off her flashlight and put it back in her pocket. She cautiously approached the raven-haired man until she was only a few feet from him on the bridge.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked him.

"I wanted to see you again, but most of all I would like to inform you that you are in danger—"

"I know. I mean, I was already told by someone else."

"And I assume it was Hidan?"

"How did you know?"

"We unfortunately work together. Our leader has forbidden him from seeing you."

"Why?"

"Because he disobeyed our leaders orders." Itachi vanished and appeared behind her.

"What were his orders?"

"To not get attached to you. I am also disobeying his orders."

"Then why aren't you forbidden from seeing me?" A small smirk graced Itachi's face.

"I have my ways." His way included paying off Kakuzu for keeping Hidan away, and threatening to kill Deidara if he didn't let him near Akina. Those tactics usually worked rather well.

"You are no different from Sasuke. He always liked to play dirty."

"I simply do it for _your_ interests and happiness."

"_My_ happiness?" Itachi's hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Yes. I've been watching you and I know that despite how well your life is going you aren't truly happy. Am I right?" Akina pulled away from him.

"No. You have no idea what my life is like! I'm perfectly happy the way things are!" She turned away from him and clenched her fists.

"Is that so?"

"Stop it!" Akina's fists clenched tighter. Her life may have seemed like a fairytale, but in reality...it was hell. She barely slept, her work hours were constant and stressful, and she was constantly being criticized for the way she looked. Even worse, her eating disorder relapsed several months ago and she was too afraid to tell anybody about it.

"So I see. Everything is not fine." Tears began to fall slowly from Akina's eyes.

"Sometimes its so bad, that I just want to scream." She began to cry. How could a man she barely knew be able to break her down so easily? What had she done wrong to him?

'What did I even do to make him act like this?'

"Do you say things like this to every girl you meet?" she asked softly. Her face was stained with tears. Itachi appeared in front of her and looked down at her deeply with his dark eyes.

"I only say such things to get to know you. I have no intention to hurt you."

"That's what your brother said."

"Then I won't make any promises." Akina thought it to be unusual that they were talking of such things barely after they had met. She wasn't in love with either of the men at all yet. All she felt was simply a physical attraction to Hidan, but how did she feel about Itachi? She didn't have any idea what kind of relationship would develop between them. Itachi gently wiped a tear from her eye and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Itachi..." He hushed her with a soft kiss.

"Well, what do we have here?" Akina and Itachi quickly separated and turned to see Kabuto standing there on the other end of the bridge with Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru..." Itachi stood in front of her.

"Stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt." Kabuto lashed out at Itachi in an attempt to get Akina, but Itachi stopped him with just one hand.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." The two vampire men struggled to attack each other and barred their fangs in an attempt to scare each other.

"Move out of my way," said Kabuto. "Orochimaru needs her." Itachi pushed Kabuto backwards and he fell on to the ground with a loud thud. Orochimaru just stood there staring at Akina malevolently. In a flash he appeared behind her.

"No." Itachi tried to stop him, but Orochimaru was much too quick. He grabbed Akina and began to retreat. Kabuto got up and ran after them, with Itachi hot on their trail.

"No! Let go of me," Akina shouted as she struggled to break free from his grip. Orochimaru just laughed in her face.

"We are almost there sir," said Kabuto trying to fend off Itachi. A bullet went flying past him and he ducked.

"It looks like we have more company." Itachi stopped to see a group of vampire slayers standing on a rooftop across from the building that Orochimaru was on.

"Sasuke, nice of you to come. Tell me, do you still have feelings for your precious Akina?" Orochimaru said chuckling. Sasuke shot at Orochimaru and he dodged the bullet. Akina screamed when the bullet almost hit her.

"Now, now. That isn't very polite. I taught you better than that."

"I no longer take orders from you," he said plainly. "Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo. Get them." The three people standing next to Sasuke attacked. Suigetsu went after Kabuto, Juugo and Karin went after Orochimaru. Sasuke soon came face to face with Itachi.

"Foolish little brother, we meet again at last. Tell me, do you still plan on killing me?"

"After what you did to our family, I must."

After Itachi returned from Europe, he needed to feed on blood. He ended up sucking the blood dry of every member of the Uchiha family. Sasuke shot several bullets at Itachi. They all hit him directly in the heart, but Itachi healed quickly.

"You are foolish. Do you not realize that bullets cannot kill our kind?" Sasuke glared at him hard.

"No, but this can." Sasuke held up a wooden stake. Itachi quickly snatched out of his younger brother's hand.

"You mean _this _stake?" He asked holding it up. He threw the stake aside and Sasuke swore under his breath.

"No problem. I still have a whole bag full of—" Itachi chuckled softy and held up the bag of stakes and tossed them off the building.

"You bastard!" Sasuke lashed out of him, but Itachi grabbed him by the wrist and cracked it in half. Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. The other members in his group came rushing to his aid, and Orochimaru and Kabuto ran off with Akina still in their grasp.

"Looks we have gotten what we wanted!" Kabuto said laughing. Before they could progress any further, Sasuke and his comrades stopped them.

"Release her now or you die," said Sasuke aiming his gun at Orochimaru. Akina whimpered with fear.

"Stop what you're doing right now." Itachi's partner Kisame had shown up.

"More of them? Let me take them out!" Karin shouted. Juugo held her back.

"No. It is much to dangerous."

"We'll retreat, for now," said Sasuke. "Don't think this is the last time we'll meet," The members of Hebi left and soon Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi appeared as well.

"It looks like we are outnumbered by the Akatsuki once again," said Kabuto. Orochimaru grumbled and glared at the Akatsuki members.

"We will retreat also. Take your precious girl back," he said pushing her toward Itachi. "But we will be back for her soon." Orochimaru and Kabuto left.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"That would not be wise," said Sasori. "He had thousands of minions to protect him."

"Then we will return the girl to her kind." "**The sun will be rising soon anyway**," said Zetsu. Akina was still slumped down on the ground. Itachi walked over to her and knelt down to check on her.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at him with her pale blue eyes.

"I—" Before she could finish, her world went black and she passed out.

* * *

Akina opened her eyes to find herself lying on the couch in the living room of the apartment. Her jacket was hung up on the coat rack, her shoes off, and a large blanket was covering her.

"How in the world did I?" The horrors of last night replayed in her mind and she laid there frightened. Orochimaru almost killed her last night.

'Itachi must have brought me back,' she thought. She sat up and on the coffee table she saw a note.

_Please forgive me for last night's events. I will come for you at midnight on the full moon. _

The full moon was tomorrow night. She had a dinner party to attend earlier that evening, and a runway show the next day.

'How am I going to pull this off?'

* * *

"This is Akina Kobayashi," said Kurenai introducing Akina to another photographer. "She's one of the best girls I have in the entire agency."

"Pleasure to meet you, miss," said the man kissing her hand.

"And you are?" He looked up through a pair of glasses with a devious look upon his face.

"Yakushi Kabuto."

* * *

"Itachi." Itachi looked up from his book and turned around to look at Kisame.

"Hn."

"It is almost midnight. Aren't you going out soon?" Itachi closed his book and put it down on the ledge.

"Hold my book. I will return by sunrise."

"Sure," said Kisame. Itachi vanished and Kisame picked up his book and smirked. "Make-Out Tactics, hm? He must have something planned for tonight."

* * *

"Pleasure meeting you, Kobayashi-san," said Kabuto. "Tell me? Would you care to go outside?" Kurenai nodded for her to go with him.

"Just be careful with her. I'll have Asuma beat you senseless if you do anything to her."

"Understood," said Kabuto. Akina had no choice but to make her boss happy. But she knew what was beneath the surface of this man. His intentions were malicious, and they included killing her. When they got outside, Kabuto made sure that the doors were closed and that no one could see them through the curtains.

"I know that you're not here for the food and people," she said. "You came to kill me, didn't you?"

"Not necessarily. There is something you need to know."

"About what? I've already been told everything. You and that snake want to kill me to bring some vampire being."

"But do you know about the purpose of Akatsuki? And what about Hebi?"

"No but—"

"They are no better than Oto. Hebi wishes to dispose of all vampires by any means necessary. Even if it means killing other mortals like you. They wish to kill you as well to prevent Oto from reaching their goal."

"I don't care about them," said Akina. "They don't stand a chance anyway. The world would be better off without Uchiha Sasuke anyway."

"Then it seems we have a common goal then." Akina glared at him. "We both want to dispose of Hebi. If you come with me, we will destroy them together." Kabuto held out his cold pale hand towards Akina. Her hand moved closer and slapped his hand aside.

"Do you really think I am stupid or something?" Kabuto chuckled.

"Not at all. You were foolish. I assure you that you will regret your decision." He was about to leave when Akina grabbed his sleeve.

"You're not leaving until you tell me about Akatsuki." Kabuto paused and turned to look at Akina over his shoulder. "What purpose do they have with me?"

"If you must know, some of the members are quite taken with you. Of course, you already know that."

"Tell me!" she said harshly.

"Foolish girl, they want to lock you away."

"Lock me...away?"

"That's right. They want to lock you away so you'll never see the sun _or_ the moon ever again." He started laughing maniacally and Akina clenched her fists tightly.

'No! He's lying. How could they have such an intention when two of their men have been so kind towards me?' Kabuto walked back towards the door and shut it behind him without another word to Akina.

Itachi appeared behind Akina on the balcony and she slowly turned around. He had never seen her look so beautiful. She wore a long red strapless dress with slits on both sides that went up to her thighs. Around her neck was a strand of pearls, and white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her blond hair was pinned up in an elegant bun and her lips were blood red.

"So you received my note then?" Itachi asked her. She glared at him. At that moment, he knew something was wrong. "Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She began to shake. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to take me and lock me away?" Tears began to stream out endlessly from her large blue eyes. Itachi did not know how to react to this.

"What gave you that idea?" Itachi asked with curiosity. "I know that an enemy came to speak to you. Now tell me who it is." Akina looked up at him.

"It was Kabuto."

"And you're going to believe everything he's told you?"

"About how Hebi wants to kill me and how Akatsuki wants to lock me away?"

"I should've told you earlier."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I only did it to protect you from the truth."

"Why even protect me at all? Shouldn't you be feeding on me or something?"

"Not feed on you. No. You do not deserve such a fate. Our plan is to hide you, but only until after we defeat Oto and Hebi."

"Then I will be free?"

"Yes. But you must choose if you want this. If you chose, our leader assures that you'll be in good hands."

"But I can't leave my job. My boss would kill me." Itachi smirked.

"Konan can easily erase their memories after all this over. Do you agree to this?"

"Does my family know about this?"

"Deidara already knows. It was his idea."

"Then he's?" Itachi nodded.

"He is one of us."

"I knew it! That explains the coffin that I found in the basement." Itachi rolled his eyes.

'Such childish behavior.'

"I will explain more in detail about Akatsuki when we get there. Will you come?" Akina nodded and took Itachi's hand.

"I will go with you."

"Good."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Just a heads up, the next chapter has a lemon and a lime in it. (Just thought I would warn you. But this story was rated mature for a reason.)


	10. Reflection

**Chapter Ten: Reflection**

* * *

**A/N: Despite all of the lovely conversation between Akina and Itachi in this chapter, it also contains a lemon. If you are underage, do not read this unless your mind has already been corrupted. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"We are here." Itachi took off Akina's blindfold and she opened her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"At our meeting place."

"Do you live here?"

"Some of us do. Others have apartments they live in. But we have plenty of room to accommodate them. Come with me." He began walking down the hall and Akina followed closely behind. The walls of the hallway were carved from stone, and the floor made of cobblestone.

"Aren't these the sewers?" Akina asked him.

"We are much further down than that. Underneath Tokyo was the original city. Over centuries it was built up." The halls opened up to a large room that had blue roses everywhere.

"Blue roses? But...how?"

"These roses do not need the sun to survive. The sun would kill them."

"But blue roses? I thought that there wasn't such a thing."

"There is," said Itachi. "You just have to know where to find them." They walked through the garden and over a small wooden bridge to the other side. Akina looked over the ledge to see a small steam flowing underneath. Itachi led her down another hallway until they stopped at a door.

"This will be your room." He opened the door and inside was a beautiful bedroom. The walls were blood red and the bedspread was black and white.

"It's beautiful," she said admiring the artwork around the room. Itachi stood there silently as she walked around the room aimlessly. She stopped and turned around.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you still here?"

"Perhaps I forgot to mention that this is also my room."

"We're _sharing_?"

"We didn't have enough spare rooms," he said plainly. He began to advance towards her. "And besides, I want to be alone with you." Akina backed up slowly until she bumped into the bed. She fell backwards onto the mattress and Itachi pinned her down to the soft sheets.

"Itachi..."

"Akina, I know that you've been unhappy, am I right?" She nodded. "Tell me everything from the beginning."

* * *

"What do you mean she quit?" Kurenai shouted. "Do you know how much work I put into keeping Akina our top model in my agency?"

"I'm sorry," said Naruto. "But there isn't anything I can do if any of our models want to leave." Kurenai slammed her coffee mug back onto the desk.

"Fine. But she won't make it far without us."

"Actually, she didn't officially quit the agency. She left this note saying she simply needed time off."

"Give it here," said Kurenai. Naruto handed her the note.

_Dear Kurenai-sama, _

_I am very sorry but I have chosen to take a break from the modeling world for a while. I find that it is getting stressful and it had caused my eating disorder to relapse. I am currently away getting treatment. I promise that in a few months time I will be back to my normal self. But the problem is I don't know who I am, or what I want anymore. My time off will hopefully assist me in finding myself. _

_Yours,_

_Akina Kobayashi_

"So she's confused and wants to find herself..." Kurenai put the note down on the table. "Naruto."

"Yes ma'am."

"Give Gaara Subaku a call and tell him that Sakura will be taking Akina's place in his editorial shoot tomorrow."

"Right." Naruto left her office.

'Akina...I hope you know what you are doing.'

* * *

"I suppose I'll start from the beginning," said Akina. She sat on the bed next to Itachi.

"I grew up very close to my parents and my older brother in Okinawa. I went to school like any other girl, I had friends, good grades. Everything was perfect. But when I was 10, my parents had died in a car crash. My life wasn't so easy after that. At school I didn't want my friends to worry about me."

"You hid your grief from them?"

"Yes. Everyone at school thought I was perfect and I wanted to maintain that. When I was older, I became obsessed with how I looked. I ended up becoming bulimic when I was 13."

"Are you still?" Itachi asked her.

"Sometimes I have an occasional relapse. I have a hard time fighting it with all the stress I've been going through." She lay back onto the pillows. "Becoming a model just made everything worse, and going to college didn't help me much either. I worked so hard through high school to be the best and now look at me. I don't even know what I want to do anymore." Itachi lay beside her.

"Akina, I know you haven't had it easy. But you're not alone."

"Really?"

"My parents put so much pressure on me to be the best."

"And what did you do?"

"I rebelled against them. I used to get into trouble, I did drugs, and I..."

"Became a vampire?"

"Yes. I took the lives of my entire family for my own selfish interests." Akina's eyes widened with horror.

"But how could you?"

"I was not in the best state of mind. I hated my father. My intention was to only kill him, but then the taste of blood was too much. I took my mother too. And before I knew what happened, I sucked the blood dry of my entire family."

"But you left Sasuke alive?"

"I wanted him to become strong and not make the same mistakes I made. He's made plenty of his own already."

"Do you regret anything you've done then?" she asked him. Itachi sighed.

"No. Because if I didn't...I would never have met you."

"Itachi..." Itachi rolled over to his side to face Akina. He rested his hand on her hip and pulled her close to him. The warmth of his body felt somewhat comforting to Akina. She missed the feeling of being held in someone's arms. Itachi's hand moved around Akina's waist and found the zipper to the back of her dress. He tugged on it gently and her dress loosened around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Aren't you uncomfortable in that dress?" he asked. "Maybe you should..._take it off_?"

The front of her dress was loose enough to the point where Itachi had a good view of her strapless bra underneath. She held her dress against her chest, but Itachi grabbed her hands and pinned her to the bed. He tugged at her dress until it was down to her waist.

"I don't think we should be doing this," she whispered. Itachi ignored her words and left soft kisses along her jaw line.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked with curiosity. "Is it because that my brother broke your heart?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I can see in your eyes that you've been hurt." How was he able to read her like a book? Akina did not have the slightest idea, but one thing was for sure: he could relate to what she was feeling. He had also gone through a long period where he was unhappy, and now he will do anything in his power to bring happiness to her.

"I want you to heal me." Itachi's lips came crashing down onto Akina's in a deep passionate kiss. Her hands moved up to around his neck and she began undoing his black tie and slid off his coat. His tongue slid into Akina's mouth and fought with hers for control. Somehow Akina managed to unbutton Itachi's shirt and he quickly pulled away to take it off.

He took the red ribbon that held his hair back and released his long raven locks. They fell carelessly over his bare shoulders and Akina reached out to run her fingers through his soft hair. Itachi leaned in next to Akina and whispered in her ear.

"I want you." He kissed her neck and she moaned softly. His tongue trailed up and down the crook of her neck and she moaned again in ecstasy. His hands roamed up to her chest and slid under her bra to touch her soft breasts. Her heart continued to race when he pulled down her bra and cupped her breasts in each of his hands.

His lips moved from her neck down to her collarbone, and soon found her soft pink nipple. Itachi's tongued moved over it gently, slowly moving faster until his tongue was swirling madly around her breast. Her inner core was becoming wet and heated and the tension was becoming too much for her to handle. She _had_ to have him.

"I need you now," she whispered.

"I can't wait any longer either." She could see that a bulge had formed in Itachi's pants, and was anticipating having his hard erection inside her.

Itachi started unbuttoning his pants and pulled down the zipper when the door flew open.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Itachi and Akina broke apart and were in complete shock to find Hidan standing in the doorway. He was steaming mad and his face was full of envy. Akina quickly covered up her breasts and Itachi buttoned his pants back up.

"I would like to ask why you didn't bother knocking?" Itachi said plainly as he got off of Akina and picked up his shirt.

"I knew very well that you were going out to find Akina and tell her everything."

"Who told you?"

"All I had to do was get some information out of Kisame. So tell me Itachi, did Akina tell you about the encounter _I_ had with her a few days ago?" Itachi turned around to look at Akina. Her bra was back on and her dress was zipped back up.

"You're lying," Itachi said. "Our leader has forbidden you from seeing her."

"In a few minutes I won't be the only one." Hidan left and slammed the door behind him. Itachi turned around to look at Akina.

"Did you do anything with Hidan?"

"I—"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No! I never did anything like that with him!" Itachi calmed down.

"Good. Because I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Why not?"

"Because he just wants to use you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Trust me. He does. Hidan does not see you as someone who he could love." Itachi dropped his shirt back onto the floor and unbuttoned his pants again. They fell to the floor along with his underwear, allowing Akina to get a full view of his throbbing erection. Her eyes widened in shock at his actions and she remained in a state of shock when he climbed on top of her and started taking off her dress again.

He slowly pulled it all the way down until it was completely off of her. Soon her bra was gone and she lay below him in only her panties. Itachi bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, his tongue soon demanding entrance, and Akina granting it to him. One of his hands was used to pin Akina's arms to the bed, and his other was free to roam her body, touching her nipples, stroking her stomach and moving down to her heated center.

One of his fingers moved across her center slowly and a muffled moan escaped the back of her throat. His hand inched toward the edge of her underwear and a finger slid under the delicate fabric and gently touched her sensitive bud.

"Do you want me?" he asked her as he pulled down her panties until they were off completely.

"I need you," she whispered. Itachi's fingers began rubbing her sensitive bud, her hips beginning to buck so he would go faster. He shifted his weight to pin her down and his touch became more and more agonizing. Two of his fingers thrust into her wet core and Akina let out a loud moan. Itachi smirked and watched as the young woman below him cry out in ecstasy for him.

"You like my touch?"

"Yes! I need more," she whispered as her breathing began to stagger. "Fuck me now!" Itachi slid his fingers out of her and pressed his hips against her and began rocking back and forth, the tip of his hard cock rubbing against her sensitive bud. Itachi pulled away from her and came back down upon her and thrust hard into her, filling her to the hilt. His movements were painfully slow at first, moving faster each minute. Itachi thrust harder into Akina's wet core and she cried again in pleasure.

"It...feels...so good! Harder!" Itachi obeyed her wish and pumped harder into her. She responded with another moan and more cries for him to go faster.

Sweat began to appear on both of their bodies, making them glisten in the dark. Itachi bent down and licked Akina's other nipple as he continued to move in and out of her. Never before had anyone pleasured her in such a way that would make her want to scream.

Itachi's heart beat so fast with excitement as he made love to Akina. This was what he had wanted: to have her all to himself, and not let his brother or Hidan have her. He enjoyed making others jealous. The pleasure was becoming unbearable for the both of them and Akina could feel her release coming. Itachi's mouth left her breast and moaned as he felt his release coming on. Cries of each other's names were heard as they both came.

When their release was over, Itachi pulled out of her and lay next to her, his arms holding Akina close to his body.

"That was amazing," Akina said softly as she ran her fingers through Itachi's matted hair, as if she was trying to untangle it. Itachi remained silent and shifted his weight off of her to lie beside her. His arm rested on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked her.

"No. I wanted this." Itachi left a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good." In a few minutes Akina had fallen asleep from being so exhausted from the entire day. Itachi watched her as she slept peacefully, many things running through his mind.

'Will she be safe here? I don't want her to be taken away from me. And then there's Hidan. Next time I see him I'll kill him. He's not good enough for her to have. She deserves someone better...like me.' After hours of long interrupted thought, Itachi felt his eyelids become heavy and soon found himself fast asleep.

* * *

That's it for now. Will the love between Akina and Itachi last? Or maybe it's just a fling? Find out next time.


	11. Worries

**Chapter Eleven: Worries**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a week and I felt it was time to update. There isn't much going on between Itachi and Akina (and poor Hidan-kun doesn't appear at all in this chapter.) But it does reveal some more information as to why Akina is in this mess. (Daisuke also gets some more screen time as well.) Enjoy.**

* * *

Akina woke several hours later to find that Itachi's side of the bed was empty. A feeling of longing and disappointment overcame her.

'Where is he?' she wondered. She slowly climbed out of bed, really wanting to find him, yet wanting to go back to sleep. Akina walked across the room, not caring that she was naked.

She opened the closet door and found a collection of dresses inside. They were in dark colors, every single one having a twisted dark look to them. She took out a dark purple dress. The skirt was fluffy with many petticoats underneath with a tight corset top and silver spider web patterns on it.

'Everyday must be Halloween to him or something...' she thought. The other dresses were similar, all having a corset and lace skirts on them.

"I guess this will have to do." She got dressed and found a pair of tall black boots that had spikes on the heels. The door opened and Itachi came in. His silky hair was wet and all that he wore was a towel that was draped loosely around his waist, as if he wouldn't care if it fell down. Akina did not care. She had already seen _plenty_ of him last night.

"You look beautiful in that dress," Itachi said smoothly.

"Thanks," she said. She didn't mind it, but she wasn't used to wearing clothes like these. Akina was more of a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl. The lace dresses and boots were just for show. When she was in college she lived in sweat pants, while in high school she had to wear a uniform. Itachi casually walked past her and let his towel drop to the floor. Akina quickly shut her eyes and turned away.

"You don't have to be shy," said Itachi. "You've already seen me last night."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to be polite," she said with her eyes still closed. Itachi finished dressing and stood behind Akina, his eyes burning into her. He had such a burning gaze that it sent chills down Akina's spine.

"Itachi...what will happen if your leader finds out..._about us_?"

"Do not concern yourself with that. Leader simply said that if any of us were to get attached to you that we would suffer heartbreak more painful than being staked."

"I don't want to break your heart," she said softly. "I know what it's like to be hurt." Itachi said nothing. He touched her shoulders and ran his hands down her arms, giving her shivers. A low growl was heard. Itachi chuckled softly.

"It looks like I really wore you out last night," he said teasingly.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" Akina asked him.

"Follow me."

* * *

Daisuke arrived at his dorm around five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Stupid Tanaka...making me work overtime again!" His internship was not going as well as he hoped. All Daisuke did was file cases. Not once had he been able to work on an actual case, or be involved in a trial.

'All I've done is be a damn witness or sit and watch.' He was getting tired of being Tanaka's pawn all the time. Something had to be done. After showering and combing out his light brown hair, he put on a pair of pajama pants and sat down on his bed to read.

'I wonder how my sister is doing...' He had not seen Akina in three weeks and wondered if she was okay. The modeling world was very unforgiving, and it did not help that Akina was a recovering bulimic. If her life is too stressful, she will often have a nervous breakdown and a relapse of her eating disorder.

He had called up her friend Sakura the other day, but she said that Akina had quit the agency. That worried him even more. Although Akina was smart, she wasn't _street_ smart. When they were young children Akina was often curious and wanted to wander into dark alleys, or to touch everything that was on the ground.

Daisuke remembered how worried mother would be when Akina would come home with a shard of glass stuck in her hand, or how once she tried to keep a large sand crab as a pet. As a toddler, Akina liked to run around the house and often scared her mother at all the things she would get into.

-0-

_"Akina, come back here right now!" said her mother in Swedish. Akina was running around the living room naked and her mother was chasing after her, trying to get her to put some clothes on. Akina ran past Daisuke, who rolled his eyes. _

_"Daisuke, get your sister." _

_"But I don't want to," he whined. He ran off and went back to his block pile. Akina picked up a block and threw it at Daisuke's head. _

_"Ow! Akina!" Akina stood there quietly for a moment and started giggling with excitement at her older brother's reaction. Although what she did was awful, Daisuke couldn't help but smile knowing how happy he made his baby sister. Once upon a time, he had been two years old. She smiled and he could see the fourteen teeth coming up in different places, with her front teeth being the largest. Akina's mother picked her up. _

_"I got you now." She brought Akina over to the couch and dressed her in a light blue dress, and put a large white bow in her hair. When she was done, she set Akina back down on the floor to allow her to run around. Akina just stood there and pulled the bow out of her hair. _

_"No bow! No!" she cried. The bow fell on the floor and she stomped on it. Then she threw off her dress and diaper and started running around the house again. Her mother sighed and chased after her again. Akina managed to wear her mother out and climbed up the stairs and ran down the hall. Without realizing where she was going, she bumped into her father's leg. He looked down and saw Akina sitting on the ground looking up at him. _

_"Now, where are your clothes young lady?" _

_"Me no know," she said innocently. _

_"Akina, you need to wear your dress. Don't you want to go to Deidara's birthday party?" _

_"Dei-dei?" _

_"Yes. Deidara's birthday party. Do you want to see him?" _

_"Okay." She got up and went back down the stairs and her father dressed her up again in her blue party dress. _

_-_0_-_

Daisuke put his book down and sighed. He missed his mother and father so much.

"What time is it?" He looked over at the clock. It was midnight. He yawned.

"I'd better get to sleep then." He was about to turn out the light when the windows flew open. Sasuke Uchiha climbed in and stood before Daisuke clad in a black leather outfit with chains and two guns strapped to his waist.

"Uchiha? What the hell are you doing here? Oh wait, let me guess? You came back in hopes of finding my sister for a booty call? Is that it?" Sasuke glared at him harshly.

"I could care less about your sister."

"Wow, and I thought you couldn't be anymore selfish. Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

"Aren't you wondering where your sister _is_?" Sasuke asked him.

"You mean to tell me that you know where my sister is?"

"I do know. Come with me and I'll explain everything."

"And what if I refuse?" Sasuke's hand rested upon a gun that was in his holster. "I see. Then I'll go with you."

* * *

Akina kneeled over the toilet gasping. After she ate she excused herself and allowed her bulimia to take its course again without Itachi's knowledge. Once she finished, she flushed the evidence down and got up and went over to the sink to rinse out the taste of vomit in her mouth. When she looked up at her reflection, her face was pale and she felt sick to her stomach. No, more like disgusted.

'What is wrong with me? What am I doing to myself?' She allowed herself to relapse, and even worse: have sex with her ex-boyfriend's brother. She sighed and left the bathroom and went back to the room that she shared with Itachi. The bed was still unmade from the night before, and her clothes along with his were still scattered around the room.

"What in the world have I done?" She sat down at the edge of the bed and struggled to hold back the tears that she knew would soon come.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Daisuke Kobayashi," said Sasuke.

"What's so great about him?" asked Suigetsu. "He doesn't look like he could dodge a bullet." Daisuke stared at Suigetsu and glared at him. Suigetsu was right, though. Daisuke wasn't cut out to fight. He was tall, but lacked muscle mass. Like his father, he was tall and lanky.

"I think he's kinda cute!" said Karin walking up to him. "So, are you single?"

"Leave him alone, Karin. No one wants to date a ho like you."

_**Slap!**_

"Suigetsu! How dare you say that about me you fucking asshole!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Enough," said Sasuke. "Daisuke is here because he is Akina's brother." Juugo got up and brought Sasuke's laptop over to him.

"Ibiki-sama is out right now helping Anko-san, but they will be back later."

"Thanks," said Sasuke. He opened up the files and showed Daisuke all the pictures of Orochimaru, Akatsuki and several copies of the ones that Orochimaru had taken of Akina.  
"So let me get this straight: Some fifty year old man wants to use my sisters body to summon a demon?"

"That's correct," said Sasuke.

"And then he wants to—"

"Kill her? That too," added Suigetsu.

"I still don't get what the big deal is about this girl," grumbled Karin.

"Haven't you heard about the curse?" asked Juugo.

"What curse?"

"The vampire curse. A human was cursed to live off of human blood after he killed and sealed away the vampire queen. She cursed him before she was locked away and he spread it to other humans, turning them into vampires. The queen's wish was to enslave the human race by turning them into vampires. But they say that there is someone out there with blood that is pure. One that cannot be affected by the curse."

"And who in the world would have such blood?" asked Karin.

"Why do you think everyone is after Akina? With her blood, they could be cured."

"Cured? But how?"

"The properties of her blood are incompatible with the queen's. Her blood can neutralize the effects of the curse when it has been combined with the blood of a vampire. And it can kill the queen."

"But...why Akina?" Daisuke asked. Everyone stopped talking and turned to the young man. "Why does _she_ have to be the one to suffer and go through all of this? Do you guys not understand how much she's already been through? This is just going to shake her up even more!"

Everyone stared at Daisuke in surprise. His pale blue eyes were cold and harsh from frustration. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Sorry to upset you," said Sasuke. "But that is the truth. Akina is in danger and it's our job _and_ your job to keep her safe. After all, in order to use her blood, she has to be..."

"What? What does she have to be?" Daisuke asked with worry in his voice.

"Dead. Whoever wishes to use her blood...has to kill her. Orochimaru on the other hand wants to keep her from curing anyone. He plans to destroy her and all of us."

* * *

Akina wiped the tears from her blue eyes. Things just weren't going well for her at all today. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she quickly wiped her eyes away. How could she possibly explain to someone why she was crying? Itachi entered the room and saw Akina sitting on the bed with bloodshot eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Have you been crying?"

"N-no? I just have allergies is all."

"Akina...its winter. I doubt you have allergies."

'Crap. Now he's onto me.' Itachi walked over to the bed and sat down next to Akina.

"Tell me what's wrong."

'What do I tell him? Sorry Itachi, but I was crying because I shouldn't have had sex with you last night and now my bulimia has relapsed?'

"I miss my brother," were the words that came from her mouth. 'Perfect. He'll buy that...I hope.'

"Really? Are you two close?"

"Yeah. So if you ever meet him, don't tell him what we did."

"It's only being kept between us," he said leaving a soft kiss on her cheek. A loud knock was heard.

"Come in," said Itachi. The door opened and Kisame stood there, his tall broad frame nearly filling the doorway.

"Leader wishes to speak to the both of you," said Kisame.

"We'll be right there."

* * *

"You two may be wondering why I called you in here."

"Why did you?" Akina asked.

"A source tells me that you two are "involved." Am I right? Pein turned around and stared into Itachi's eyes darkly. "Well? Care to explain Itachi?"

"Yes. We are involved," said Itachi. "But your source is just as guilty."

"And they know that. They have also been forbidden from seeing Akina. So tell me, do you wish to be separated from her as well?"

"No," said Itachi.

"Then you will no longer be sharing a room. From now on, Akina will share a room with Konan. You have the job of keeping our kind from being found out, not sleeping with mortals. Now go." Itachi and Akina got up. "Not so fast Akina. We still need to talk." Akina turned around and stopped. "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"Everything that's been going on."

* * *

What does leader have to say? You'll find out next chapter. There's also a thing between Akina and the vampire queen that will develop. Its kind of similar to Saya and Diva from Blood Plus, but that's also something you'll find out next chapter. Reviews are appreciated!


	12. Truth

**Chapter Twelve: Truth**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, work has been busy, and so has been everything else in my life. Regardless of that, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, espeically not Itachi or Hidan. But I do own Akina and Daisuke (Not to be confused with Daisuke Niwa from DN Angel, LOL).**

* * *

"Akina, on the next full moon Orochimaru plans on taking you away and killing you for your blood."

"What?" Akina was furious, yet frightened. How could he flat out say such a thing?

"Let me explain a bit further, your blood has the power to cure all vampires."

"Me?" She huffed. "Yeah right. Who told you that one?" Pein gave her a dark glare that said: 'Don't you even dare mess with me.' She stopped rolling her eyes and looked directly at him.

"Thousands of years ago, a young man by the name of Uchiha Madara fought a horrible creature. That creature was known as the first vampire. They say she was created from an experiment from splicing together a bat with a young girl. Orochimaru was the man who created her, and named her Ophelia.

She wreaked havoc upon the entire world, until Uchiha Madara fought her. He created a weapon to fight the queen, by seeking help from her twin sister, Elena. Elena's blood was transformed in order to kill her sister's, but she pleaded with him not to kill Ophelia.

Instead they sealed her away into the depths of the earth. Orochimaru disappeared and Elena soon died several years later after giving birth to a child. Elena and Ophelia are gone, but their descendants live on. You are one of those descendants."

"I'm still not sure if I believe you. But if that gives you weirdos a reason to protect me, then I suppose I'll just go along with it."

"Good. Now go. But I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and hear you and Itachi again. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Orochimaru, I have found a specimen."

"Good. Who is she?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Perfect. She will make an excellent vessel."

* * *

"Ino." No answer. Ino was fast asleep as Sakura stood over her trying to wake her up.

"Ino?" Nothing.

"Ino!" Still nothing. Sakura became frustrated and took a pail of cold water and poured it onto her blonde friend. "Fucking wake up already, dammit!" she screamed. Ino shot up out of bed and screamed.

"Sakura, what the fuck did you just do? I just had these sheets cleaned yesterday!"

"Lunch is ready." Ino growled at Sakura and grudgingly got up out of bed, her clothes still soaking wet.

"Can I at least get dressed first?"

"Sure," said Sakura leaving the room.

"That bitch is really beginning to get on my nerves." Ever since Akina left and Hinata moved out, Ino and Sakura have driven each other to the point of insanity. Ino got up from the table.

"Sakura!"

"What the hell do you want now?"

"I'm going for a walk!"

"Good." Ino huffed and slammed the door behind her.

'I'm going to go get wasted.'

* * *

Akina was very bored. Konan's room was very nice, but she was usually gone. Konan often worked on herbal potions or spent her time with Pein.

"I guess I'll go find something to do then." She got up and left Konan's room. The halls outside were rather dark and dreary, but the blue roses painted on the walls made them look less gloomy. A bit of light was coming from one of the rooms. Akina slowly walked up to the large wooden door and gave it a gentle tap. No answer.

"Anyone in there?" Still nothing. She opened the door, and inside was a huge bathroom. The bathtub was the size of an Olympic swimming pool, and a large fountain was in the middle.

'This is amazing!' Akina threw off her clothes and dipped a toe into the water. To her surprise it was warm. Slowly, she descended the steps and touched the bottom. The water was just above her knees, and shallow near the other end. Another section was up to her waist, but no deeper than that.

On the left wall next to the steps were several taps: Cold water, hot water, bubbles and rose petals. She turned on the tap and millions of little white bubbles began to flood the pool. Her hands ran through the bubbles, picking up handfuls and blowing them across the pool.

Akina washed herself and rinsed the soapsuds from her hair. When she was done, she turned around and noticed strange swirls in the water.

"What is this?" She pushed some bubbles aside and the swirls were red. The entire pool became a dark blood red and Akina shook in horror.

"What is going on here?"

"Hello sister." Her head slowly turned to look over her shoulder, the rest of her body instinctively following. Standing there was a young woman with pale blonde hair. She was nearly identical to Akina in every way, except her eyes glowed green. A deep scar was across her chest, and the girl began to rip the stitches out of it. Blood began to run down her bare chest and she took out her heart.

"My heart bleeds for you."

* * *

"How long has she been there?" Hidan looked down in curiosity as Akina lay there shaking in a cold sweat. He knelt down and watched her.

"No! Don't...please...stop!" Before Hidan knew it, a small hand came out of nowhere and slapped him across the face.

"What the fu—" Akina shot up.

"Hidan?" She gasped when she saw him holding his nose shut and trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he said as Akina had him tilt his head back to slow the bleeding. "What was your dream about?" Akina wiped the sweat from her brow and sat up and looked down at Hidan.

"I don't know. But I think someone else besides Orochimaru wants to kill me." Hidan sat up.

"Come with me. You don't look well."

"You're the one with a nosebleed."

"Don't worry about it right now. Let's go." He got up and made her take his hand to follow him.

"Where are we going?" He opened a large door, and inside was a kitchen.

"It's winter and you're nothing but skin and bones. You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to actually digest your food."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know that you've been throwing up after every meal you've had. Care to tell me how long you've been doing this?"

"Why do you even care? You don't even know me!" Hidan smirked.

"I've been watching you for years. How could I not know you?"

"Let go of me, stalker!" She pulled her hand away, but he grabbed her wrist and gripped it tightly.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, my pet." Akina glared at him. Why was he being controlling all of a sudden?

"I told you to let go of me." Hidan's grip tightened and he grabbed her other hand and pulled her close to him.

"First, I want you to explain why you slept with that Uchiha bastard."

"Who I sleep with is none of your damn business. Besides, it was just a one-night stand. It meant _nothing_." Hidan pinned her to the wall.

"Do you even realize how much it hurts?" Akina turned her head away from Hidan and stared blankly at the wall. "Look at me."

"_No_." Hidan took her chin gently and tilted her head to look up at him.

"You belong to me, whether you like it or not."

"I am not your fucking pet." Hidan smirked down at Akina she struggled to break free from his tight grip.

"You cannot escape me. Soon enough, I will have you all to myself." He leaned in closer to Akina, his hot breath against her ear. "I can fuck you better than either of those Uchiha bastards anyway."

Hidan let go of her and Akina slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the kitchen, staring off into space.

'I knew he was a pervert! He only wants me for sex. Well, he's going to get a run for his money if he plans on getting any from me.'

* * *

"Give me a scotch on the rocks." Ino sat there impatiently in her leather pants and red tube top, waiting for her drink. The bartender handed Ino a drink and she downed it quickly, along with her sense of judgment. She swaggered out to the dance floor and began dancing with a random guy. They danced for a few songs, and then he offered to buy her another drink.

"Sure. I could use one." He got her another drink, and Ino quickly drank it, followed by a few more. The man watched as she swayed around on the dance floor.

"Hey, aren't you going to offer to take me home?" she asked him, her words slurred. The man smirked.

"Why of course. Let's go." Ino giggled.

"Looks like I'm getting some tonight!" They took a cab across the city until they were in a part of Tokyo that Ino did not recognize. (But she was too drunk to notice.) The man led her into an old warehouse and down the steps into the basement.

"Ooooh! You want us to be alone, don't you?" Ino leaned against him, but he pushed her off.

"This is the end of the line for you, Ino Yamanaka." He held up a syringe filled with green liquid and injected it into her wrist. She screamed in fright and collapsed to the ground.

"Well done Kabuto." Orochimaru came out from behind a steel support beam.

"Thank you sir. I've injected the subject with the potion you requested."

"There is just one thing left to do." Orochimaru barred his fangs and bit Ino's neck. His fangs punctured her neck and blood trickled out from the wound and down onto her chest.

"So lovely," exclaimed Orochimaru. Ino's skin began to pale and dark circles began to form around her eyes. Her nicely manicured nails became black and ragged, and her fangs grew out and punctured her lip, making it bleed.

"She is the perfect specimen," said Kabuto. "But do you think she'll be able to take down Akina Kobayashi?"

"I know so," said Orochimaru. "After all, Ino is a direct descendant of Ophelia."

* * *

Akina found herself over the toilet again, gasping for air. She ate after Hidan left, but she couldn't keep it down.

'I need to stop doing this. What if someone else finds out?' Hidan already knew about her sickness. But what if he told Deidara? Then what? She rinsed the taste of vomit from her mouth again and slowly got to her feet.

Slowly she walked down the hall and over the bridge that was in the middle of the blue rose garden. On the other side was Itachi, staring at the flowers.

"Hey." Itachi looked over to see that Akina was standing next to him.

"About last night I—"

"I think we rushed into it a bit to early." Itachi's eyes shifted to her and then back to the flowers.

"I'll admit it was a bit early, but I couldn't help myself." Itachi turned towards Akina and rested his hand upon her shoulder. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Are you in love with me?"

"How could I not be? I need someone like you in my life." Itachi pulled Akina close to him and she rested her head against his chest.

"Itachi?" He looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Don't let go of me. Stay here and hold me." Itachi kissed her on the forehead and held her against him, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

'Fucking bastard!' Hidan watched from behind the rose bushes. 'That creep has got her wrapped around his dirty little finger. Well, not for long. I'm going to find a way to steal you away from him.'

_Just wait and see_.

* * *

Wow, Hidan is getting pretty pissed off right now...could it be that he plans to retaliate? And what about Ino? Will she be okay? And what in the world does Hebi (who is now Falcon) have planned up their sleeve? FInd out next time!


	13. Angst

**Chapter Thirteen: Angst**

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with my job and I haven't had the time to update as much as I usually do. (But I do get to train the cute new French boys how to run the rides...)**

**With that said, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ino woke up to find herself lying on the cold floor with a hangover.

"Ow. What the hell happened last night?" She sat up and rubbed her head. It felt like her head was pounding so hard.

"Good morning my queen." She rubbed her eyes and saw a pale man with long black hair staring at her. His eyes were yellow and had slits in them, just like a snake.

"Who? Who are you?"

"It has been a very long time Ophelia."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Orochimaru took out a book and walked over to her.

"You will understand in time. Kabuto, get in here! The ritual shall begin." He laughed evilly and Ino could do nothing except stare up at him with nothing but fear and horror in her pale eyes.

* * *

Akina sat up in her bed to find Itachi lying next to her.

'He must have carried me back to my room.' She smiled down at the dark haired man and ran her fingers through his silky hair. Itachi stirred and whispered Akina's name.

"Akina..."

'For a blood thirsty vampire he sure is cute when he's sleeping...'

"Akina, I love you. You're so pretty." Akina giggled and got up off her bed and let Itachi wallow in his dreams.

She walked down the hall and soon found her way to a large parlor. Sitting on the couches was a small man with red hair and...

"Deidara?" Deidara turned his head and his eyes widened with surprise when he saw his younger cousin standing in the doorway.

"Akina?" She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I was so worried when I found out that you left, but then I heard you were here. How long have you been here?"

"What day is it?"

"Its December 1st."

"I've been here for two weeks!" she said with shock. "But how?"

"Itachi told us you were out for a few days. You must have been really tired to be sleeping that much," said Sasori lazily.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now. Is there anything around here to do?"

"We have books," said Deidara. "Or if you want I could show you my art."

"Your art? Hah! Your art is pitiful. Mine is better."

"Please! Like your puppets are better than my sculptures!"

"Art is everlasting."

"Is not! Art is a bang that only lasts for a moment in time!"

"It is everlasting!"

"A bang!" The two young men argued and shouted at each other while Akina slipped out of the room.

'Note to self: my cousin and his friend are weird.' She decided to leave them alone for now. She went down the hall a bit further to find an old man with a mask on counting endless piles of money.

"One thousand thirty-two, one thousand thirty-three, one thousand thirty-four..." He stopped and turned around.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh. Sorry. I was just looking for something to do."

"Really? I have something: how about you leave me alone?" He slammed the door and turned back to his desk. "Now where was I?"

"One thousand thirty-three—dammit! I lost count!" He pushed all of his money off the table and started again. "One, two, three, four..." Akina went further down the hall to find a strange man with green hair talking to a giant Venus flytrap.

"You are so pretty," "**And one day you will rule the world**."

Akina rolled her eyes pretending she didn't just see that.

"Even for vampires these guys are weird." She decided to go back to her room and found that Itachi had just woken up.

"Hey," she said.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked her.

"About an hour."

Kisame knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Itachi.

"Pein is having a meeting and your presence is requested."

"Awaken my queen." Ino's eyes opened, and they glowed a pale green. She sat up and turned to look at Orochimaru.

"You've requested my presence. What for?"

"I need you to kill someone for me." Orochimaru took out a photograph and showed it to Ino.

"Sister..."

* * *

"Orochimaru has summoned Ophelia." Everyone nearly gasped. Deidara was shaking nervously, while the others each had their own reactions to the terrible news.

Hidan began muttering streams of curse words, while Itachi looked at Akina with sadness in his eyes. Hidan was still angry that Itachi had had his way with her.

Itachi looked to the other end of the table and sent Hidan a very smug smirk that had barely grazed his lips. Hidan glared at him harshly from across the table.

"So it is settled. Akina!" Akina sat up straight. "You will be confined to your quarters until we have this problem under control." He turned to Itachi. "Take Akina to her quarters."

Itachi nodded and left the room. He came back several minutes without Akina and sat back down in his chair.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Deidara.

"She will be fine. Besides, you all know after everything is done that we will have to kill her. Her blood will end everything and free us from the curse."

Everyone nodded. "All of you are dismissed." Hidan left the room last and went into his room. He grabbed a small pike and stabbed himself in the arm and let the blood trickle. Several drops stained the floor over a Jashin symbol that was painted in the center of the room.

"Jashin-sama...here is your sacrifice. Now give me what I want." Everything remained silent. Hidan dropped to his knees and screamed in agony as he stabbed himself in the stomach with a three bladed scythe.

He pulled the scythe out of his stomach and fell forward onto the floor. A few minutes later he got up after finishing a long chant in a strange language and cleaned the blood off himself. He put his long black jacket back on and left.

* * *

Akina sat in the middle of her room with a pile of books, completely sucked into a novel that was written by a vampire. A knock was heard on the door.

"Who is that?" Akina looked through the peep hole to find no one was there. She was tempted to open the door, but Itachi forbade her from ever opening the door.

_One last thing: Do not open your door. I don't care if one of us is out there. Don't open it. _

'How bad could it really be?' The thought was pushed from her mind and decided not to open the door. The last thing she wanted to do was disobey Itachi's wishes. She sighed and went back to her reading. A loud clanking noise was heard from the bathroom.

"What the hell is that?" Behind the toilet a small door was opened, and standing there was...

* * *

"Where's that idiot now?" Sasori asked Kakuzu in a bored tone.

"He said something about meeting some girl or something, but I have my doubts."

"Do you think he's gay?" Sasori asked.

"He's not. But he sure does look it."

"Who are we talking about?" Tobi popped up from behind the couch.

"Tobi, go away," said Deidara glaring at him.

"But Tobi wants to listen."

"No Tobi! Get the hell out of here!" Deidara shouted. Tobi vanished and ran down the hall in search of something to do (and someone to annoy).

* * *

"Please, stop it!" Ino cried. Ophelia was taking over her body, but Ino was trying to fight it. "I won't let you control me!"  
"There is no escape from Ophelia's wrath," said Kabuto. "Our queen will posses you and you will help her destroy the world."

"NO!" Orochimaru cackled evilly and took out a needle. Ino screamed when he injected her with a sedative. She dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap. Soft whimpers soon replaced her screaming.

"Now, who are you going to kill?" Ino's whimpers stopped.

"I am going to kill Akina Kobayashi."

"Good girl," said Orochimaru. He and Kabuto left her there and locked the door to her cell behind them.

* * *

"How the hell did you get in here?" Akina screamed. Hidan stood there before her smirking.

"I simply prayed to Jashin-sama and he created a special portal to your room, that's how."

"Well tell your Jashin-baka to make a portal so you'll get out of my room!" Hidan smirked.

"The only way for me to leave is if you open the door."

"You mean we're stuck in here..._together_?"

"Damn right we are. Now I get to have you all to myself." Hidan slowly began to walk towards her, lust slowly flooding his lavender eyes. When he was several inches away, he expected Akina to kiss him, but all he received was a slap.

"You bitch!" he shouted. "What the hell was that for?"

"You stay the hell away from me you stalker! You're nothing but a sick psycho!" She ran to the bookshelf and began throwing hardcover books at him. Hidan caught some of them and dropped them to the ground.

"For a pretty girl, you have terrible manners." He came closer until they were face to face. He smiled evilly and she shivered when she saw his fangs. Akina backed up but soon realized she couldn't back up anymore when she felt the wall.

"Back off," she said through gritted teeth. Her pale blue eyes became cold and uninviting. Not innocent and heavenly like he was used to seeing.

"Fine," he said. "Go back to reading your books. I'll deal with you later." Hidan turned and walked away and lay down on the parlor couch, his black jacket baring his chiseled upper body. Akina stared at him and a soft blush slowly crept across her face.

"Like what you see?" he asked her. The blush disappeared from her face and was replaced by a glare.

"Shut up." She walked past him, picked up her book and went to the opposite side of her room.

"You know you like it," he said. She turned around and Hidan smirked at her.

"I said shut up!" Akina whipped back around and went back to her reading, never once glancing over to see if Hidan was still watching her. He already was.

'She's so cute when she's mad. I bet she's a lot better in bed when she's pissed off.'

Her blonde hair hung gracefully over her bare shoulders as she sat there reading quietly to herself. Her pale eyes were hidden under thick black lashes, her soft pink lips parted slightly, moving occasionally as she whispered. She stopped and looked up at him.

"What?" Hidan asked, his eyes still fixed upon those pouty pink lips.

"First you try to molest me when I'm a kid, you stalk me for years without my knowing, you've tried to get into my pants and now you're being a complete asshole!"

"I'm being a complete asshole, huh?"

"Yes!" she shouted. "And you keep staring at me." A small smirk graced his lips.

"I thought you liked it when people stared at you."

"I hate it. How could anyone ever want to look at me?" she said angrily. "My hair is fake, I look anorexic and everything I wear looks like a clothes hanger on me!"

Akina stayed silent, and then continued. "Even worse, I quit school, my job and my parents are still dead." Hidan clenched his fists. Sure, she did have a lot of problems, but how could she hate herself like this? Hidan got up and grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the floor.

"Get off me," she said. "I don't want to be around you." Akina turned her head away, but he grabbed her chin and tilted it back towards him.

"Look at me." Akina fought against him.

"No."

"I said, look at me. Right now."

"Fuck you."

"Don't you dare talk like that to me, you understand?"

"You're not much better—"

"Listen to me. I don't care what you look like." Akina turned and looked up at him.

"You don't?"

"No. I've always thought you were beautiful." He sat up so he was straddling her and looked down at her. She had changed since she was younger. Her innocence was long gone and the light in her eyes had disappeared years ago. Her body had thinned considerably and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Do you still want me to be your pet?" she asked. He smirked.

"Of course. I promise to take good care of you. I'll give you anything you need."

"Okay...how about you get off of me?" He looked down and realized that he was still on top of her. He quickly got off and helped her up.

"You should get some rest." Akina nodded and went to lie down on the single bed that was in the room. She quickly fell asleep, but Hidan sat in the chair, still watching her. "Tomorrow is when we will play."

* * *

Well there you have it, Ophelia has returned and Akina is trapped in a room with Hidan. And what of Daisuke and Hebi? Find out next time!


	14. Understanding

**Chapter Fourteen: Understanding**

**A/N: Phew! Sorry about another long wait. Life is crazy as usual with me changing colleges, my new boyfriend and what not. But life is going better now (I still have to buy books though) and I managed to get chapter 14 done. (No, there isn't any "action" going on with Akina and Hidan...yet.) Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Ino lay on the floor of the cold damp dirty cell, motionless. Except her aquamarine eyes were glowing green.

"I will kill you Akina. Tonight when Orochimaru frees me, you will die."

* * *

Akina opened her pale eyes and sat up. She let out a long yawn and noticed that Hidan was asleep in the chair next to her bed.

'I wonder how long he was up?' Slowly she crept out of bed and tiptoed past him and to the closet. Waking Hidan was not something she wanted to do right now. She found a pale blue dress that had sparkles and jewels sewn to it that went down to the floor.

'Isn't there anything else I can wear besides this?' Everything else was either black or revealing, and that wasn't something Akina wanted to wear around someone as perverted as Hidan.

Akina quickly changed into the light blue dress. The soft color matched her eyes perfectly and made her appear delicate. There were many pairs of shoes in the closet, but Akina had no need to wear shoes at the moment. She spent too many nights in heels and waking up with sore feet.

Hidan stirred.

Akina turned around to see that he was still asleep.

"No... don't take her away from me...please..." She slowly crept up behind him and watched as he slept.

'He must be having a nightmare.' Akina stood in front of him so her face was inches from his.

"Stop..."

Akina's face moved closer...and then...

"Ow!" Hidan's lavender eyes shot open...only to find Akina poking his forehead.

* * *

"So how much farther to this so-called "hideout?" Daisuke asked Sasuke again.

"Look, in Hebi we act first. You can ask questions later," said Sasuke as they stopped behind an alleyway. Sasuke hadn't had a cigarette since this morning, and took out his lighter and one of his cigarettes.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" said Suigetsu. Sasuke just glared at him and blew a puff of smoke in his face.

"Suigetsu, you know how Sasuke gets if he can't have a smoke," said Juugo. "You shouldn't provoke him like that." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up so we can find the girl."

"Leave Sasuke alone!" said Karin. "He can have a smoke whenever he pleases. Right Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes shifted to the redhead and then away from her.

'Kami, she's annoying! Why do I have to be stuck with her and these losers?' Sasuke sighed and threw his cigarette butt on the ground and stomped out the orange light that emitted from it.

"Let's go. We've got to rescue Akina." The five of them ran off with Daisuke lagging behind as usual.

'Why couldn't we have just taken his car? Doesn't he have like five cars or something?'

* * *

"Will you stop?" Hidan said groggily. "I stayed up all night for you, and this is how you repay me? By poking my forehead?"

"What? Did you expect something else?"

"How about a kiss?" Akina's eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Come on. Don't you remember the fun we had in the subway car? I thought you enjoyed that."

"Look Hidan, I don't like you. Besides, I'm in love with Itachi.'

"You can't be serious." A sharp glare was sent his way from those pale blue eyes. Exactly what was her problem? Early on she feared him, then she wanted him and now she hates him?

**Something just wasn't making sense!**

Akina walked past him, her pale blue dress skimming the floor. It was strapless with jewels on the bodice and the dress sparkled like the night sky. How could such a beautiful girl act so awful to him?

"Akina." She stopped and turned around, wondering what he wanted now.

"What now?"

"Do you hate me?" he asked her. He got up and walked to her. "Please tell me that you don't." A small sigh passed through her lips. She looked up at him, the life still missing from her eyes.

"No...I don't hate you." She hesitated and then stopped. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I really don't know what's come over me."

"It's okay," said Hidan. "You're actually cute when you're mad." She rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace. Hidan eagerly followed her and sat on the other end, watching as she stared into the fire.

"What is it that you want from me Hidan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said I was your _pet_. So, what for?" No one had asked him such a question?

"Perhaps I'll explain from the beginning..."

* * *

_It was thirty years ago when Hidan was born. The war between Japan and the United States had finally ended and both countries now had to face rebuilding. Both of Hidan's parents were killed when a bomb had fallen from the sky just a few months ago. His grandmother raised him, but it wasn't easy for either of them. Hidan was a very unruly child and his grandmother was sick. She couldn't do much for him, so she sent him to an orphanage._

_School was difficult for Hidan. Every time he acted up (which was often), his teacher would slap his wrist with a bamboo ruler and make him go sit in the corner. The other kids avoided him. He couldn't explain why, but perhaps it was when he beat up one of the older kids when he called him stupid._

_"You're going to pay for that!" The older kids had cornered him in the schoolyard. He was done for. One of the kids curled his hands into a fist and punched Hidan in the face. He fell backwards and hit the brick wall behind him. He walked further towards Hidan getting ready for a second strike when a flash of red flew by and stopped him. _

_"Leave him alone!" Hidan looked up to see a young girl with curly blonde hair standing in front of him._

_"Get out of the way Natsumi. This isn't a place for stupid girls like you!" _

_"Hosuke, back off now or I'll tell on you!" She glared at him harshly through bright blue eyes. _

_"Fine, have it your way. You may be lucky this time Hidan, but next time you're done." Hosuke walked away, his black hair blowing through the breeze. _

_"Are you okay?" Natsumi bent down to help him up. He looked up at her. _

_"I wasn't before...but I sure am now." _

_From that day on Hidan and Natsumi spent every moment together. They sat together at lunch, played together and held hands when they crossed the street back to the orphanage. They spent their evenings doing homework together, and to everyone's surprise, Hidan proved to be a lot smarter than he let on. _

_As they got older, things changed. Natsumi was sent to an all girl's school and Hidan was sent to a boys school. _

_One night they met by the ocean, even though it was past their curfew. _

_"I've missed you," said Natsumi. When they first met, they were only nine and now they were sixteen. Hidan was starting to notice that Natsumi was changing, and so was he. He was taller than her and more muscular, while she had gained curves. Sometimes he caught himself looking at her chest, but he would have to mentally remind himself not to do that to his best friend, even if she was prettier than the pinup girls in the box under his bed. _

_"I've missed you as well." Hidan felt a lump form in his throat. Why was he so nervous around Natsumi all of a sudden? His hands began to sweat as he tried to move closer to Natsumi. A small warmth enclosed his hand and he realized that Natsumi's hand was resting on his. He looked up into her soft blue eyes to see that a small smile graced her lips. _

_"Are you sure this isn't a joke?" he asked her. She shook her head. "So...you like me?" _

_"I always have," she whispered. A small blush graced his face as the gap between them slowly narrowed. Their lips met in a sweet delicate kiss. Hidan pulled Natsumi close to him, taking in her soft scent of wildflowers. _

_"Never leave me," he whispered. _

_But never did not happen. Two weeks later Natsumi was crossing the street when she was hit by a car. Hidan spent years grieving for her. Then his life changed. One night when he was asleep, he was bitten by a vampire. He did not change but he did once he met a priest at an old temple. He was told that many great things would happen if he converted to Jashin. But things only became worse. Hidan was forced to convert against his will and was murdered right on the spot. And instead of dying, he came back as a vampire and was doomed to walk among the shadows for all eternity...alone._

_Ever since then he searched for another girl to love...someone like...Natsumi. Some several years after she had died, he found a little girl asleep in bed one night. She looked just like Natsumi. But he soon came to find out that she was completely different. Natsumi was sweet, kind, and soft-spoken. This girl was rebellious, ambitious, and everything that Natsumi was not._

_And he liked that._

* * *

"I see," said Akina. "You must have been very lonely."

"I was. And I have been for far too long now." They were now looking directly into each other's eyes, no longer with resentment...but with some form of understanding. Hidan's hand rested on Akina's and he held it within his.

"You may think I'm crazy, but I've realized that I don't want you anymore."

"What?" Hidan's other hand wandered to her face, and he touched her cheek gently, and then ran his fingers through her hair.

"I want to be with you."

"Hidan..."

"And I don't care if you're in love with Itachi. I will always—" At that moment Akina silenced the silver haired man with a kiss.

* * *

"It is almost time Ophelia."

Orochimaru stood before her cell. She had taken full possession of Ino's body and was ready to kill. A wooden dagger made from white ash was given to her. It was encrusted with metal and red rubies on the handle. She stood up and stared into Orochimaru's yellow snake eyes.

"Yes. It is. But first...I want to make a prediction."

"Of course my queen."

"I predict...your death..." She slammed the dagger into Orochimaru's chest. "Right now." He gasped for air and began to cough and sputter blood.

"You—you traitor! How dare—you?"

"Nobody tells me what to do...ever." He slowly collapsed to the ground and turned to ash. Kabuto stood in the doorway, motionless and frightened after witnessing Ophelia kill off his master.

"You! Release me...now!"

"Yes...m-my queen."

* * *

"We're here," said Sasuke.

"Already?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes. Orochimaru is behind these doors, and when we come back out, he will be dead." He took out a stake and gave it to him.

"A wooden stake?"

"Not just any wooden stake," said Suigetsu. "It's white ash. Orochimaru was an original by making a deal with the devil. White ash can destroy him, but it can also destroy any other vampire."

A loud bang was heard and Juugo stood there holding the titanium door in his hand.

"Thanks Juugo," said Suigetsu casually as he followed Sasuke and Karin in. Daisuke just stood there completely dumbstruck at what Juugo just did. He could tell he was strong by his size, but to break down a _titanium_ door? That was just crazy!

Daisuke cautiously followed the group in and they were all standing there motionless.

"What's wrong—" he stopped. Before them was a cell and on the floor...was Orochimaru. He was sitting down with his back leaning against the wall, his yellow eyes staring into space. Blood was still pouring from his chest.

"Is he...dead?" Karin asked. Sasuke slowly walked up to him and examined the body.

"He is."

"But how? I don't understand. How could he be killed so easily?"

"I know one person who could do this," said Suigetsu. Juugo nodded. Sasuke stepped back and closed the door.

"It was Ophelia."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Will Daisuke be able to find hisi sister? What is Ophelia doing to poor Kabuto, and will there be anything going on between Akina and Hidan before the final battle? Find out next time!

A/N: And in case you were wondering, this story actually takes place in the 1970's. Hope that clears things up.


	15. Anticipation

**Chapter Fifteen: Anticipation**

**A/N: Wow! It really has been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry about that. Work was crazy, but its done now. I'm back in school and I've got plenty of time off now. As for this story, I'm going to continue. Thank you for supporting this story so far, and as a gift, there's a lemon in this chapter! **

**Other notes: This story does not take place in the 1970's. I don't know why I wrote that in the last chapter. It's the 90's. **

**Hidan: Good. Because I hate those stupid shirts! **

* * *

"They are coming," said Konan solemnly. She stood in the doorway, her black cloak hiding her small frame. "Orochimaru's men and the vampire slayers are drawing nearer."

"Then does this mean that they're going to take Akina?" Deidara asked. If anything were to happen to his younger cousin, he wasn't quite sure what he would do.

He promised his parents that he would look after Akina and Daisuke. If Akina was murdered, then he would feel as if he was letting all of them down. Itachi sat there with little emotion in his face, but his insides were burning. How dare Pein lock Akina away like that?

'When this is all over, I am taking Akina with me to Siberia. We'll never have to worry about anyone else again, and she'll be mine forever.'

"So it comes to this...we have no choice but to fight," said Sasori.

"Then I'll inform Pein of your decision." Konan turned around and left the room, leaving the men of the Akatsuki to brood and ponder over the final battle.

"Akina..." Hidan's eyes locked onto hers in a gentle embrace.

"Hidan...I really don't know how to say this but...I want to be with you too."

"But what about—"

"Forget about him. I'll deal with him later." Hidan smirked. All those fantasies that he's had for many years about being alone with Akina were going to come true. He longed to touch her, to hold her, and to make love to her.

And then there was the insatiable urge to bite her neck. That lovely pale neck, oh how he long to bite the delicate skin to taste the crimson sin that was her blood!

Her scent was intoxicating to him...but his so-called "human urges" were much stronger than they had been in a long time.

"What are you smirking about?" Akina asked softly. He chuckled softly as she began to grow impatient with his response. "Hidan...will you just answer me already?"

"I was thinking about this." His lips silenced hers in a gentle kiss. His lips were cold, but warm at the same time.

Akina instinctively closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his soft pouty lips against her own. Their arms were wrapped around each other, pulling their bodies closer to each other.

Without realizing it, Akina allowed Hidan's tongue to invade her mouth and let him dominate. But she didn't let him dominate for long, she fought back against him, her tongue desperately trying to explore the corners of his mouth. Soon the kisses became softer again and his lips soon moved to Akina's neck.

The kisses were soft against the bare skin that was Akina's neck, but Hidan couldn't hold back any longer. He needed blood. _Her_ blood. He barred his fangs and bit into Akina's neck, slowly drinking the metallic tasting liquid. It was painful for Akina, but at the same time enjoyable.

She let a soft moan escape her lips and tugged gently at Hidan's silver hair. Soon he released her neck from his sharp fangs and watched in fascination as the blood trickled down her neck, staining her blue dress.

"Now you won't die."

"I thought I was immune." Hidan sighed. He knew he would have to tell her the truth about her fate.

"You're blood's properties will not take effect unless you're dead. You're as vulnerable as anyone else at the moment."

"You mean Pein was going to kill me? How long were you keeping this from me?"

"Long enough to keep you alive."

"Did you want to kill me too?"

"I never liked his plan. I wanted to protect you. If you were kept alive, then I thought I could have more time to take you and tell you everything."

"Did you just tell me everything?"

"No..." he muttered. She grew impatient.

"Then tell me already!" His hands closed around her wrists.

"Calm down," he said. "Seriously, I've never met anyone so feisty before." Silence took over the room, and then Hidan reluctantly spoke again.

"I've fallen in love...with you."

Hidan leaned in and kissed her lips, savoring the taste of her lips. Their tongues fought each other again for dominance, this time with Akina taking over.

She pushed him backwards and straddled him on the couch. The look of surprise was very amusing to Akina. She smirked at him and began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his pale muscled chest. He sat up and his shirt slid gracefully down his muscular arms and onto the couch.

Akina's fingers ran up and down his chiseled body. How anybody could have a body as perfect as his was beyond her.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked her. She looked up at him into his pale lavender eyes. A gentle nod was all she gave.

"Good. But now...I want to see you." His hand brushed her cheek gently. "I want to see _all of you_."

* * *

Kakuzu sat there aimlessly in front of the safe. All his money was locked away and nobody could take it if he were to die. Not even Hidan.

"Sasori?" Sasori looked up from polishing his medallion.

"What?"

"I just thought of something, have you seen Hidan?"

"No." Kakuzu got up and left the room.

* * *

"Zetsu." Zetsu stared at him through the crack in his door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Have you seen Hidan?"

**"You actually **_**want**_** to find him?"**

"You know where he is?"

"No." Kakuzu soon found Deidara, Kisame and Itachi sitting around.

"Has anyone seen Hidan?"

"Why? Did he chicken out or something?" Kisame asked.

"I bet he's slaughtering whores again," said Deidara. "He should know that blowing stuff up is much more fun."

"I'm glad he's gone," said Itachi. "At least now he won't be in my way..."

"You aren't worried that he might be in a place that he doesn't belong?"

"Like where?" Deidara asked.

"Akina's room."

"Nobody can get in there, what makes you think he got in."

"He's obsessed with her," said Kakuzu. "He'll do anything for that girl."

"So you mean he's—"

In that short period, they all realized that Hidan was at this very moment locked in a room _alone_ with Akina.

"We have to get him out of there," said Deidara. Itachi nodded. He didn't want _his_ Akina with that masochist.

* * *

"So...here's the plan," said Sasuke putting out his cigarette. "Juugo breaks down the door and stakes the first two morons I know that Pein is going to send out at us. Then Suigetsu will attack and wipe out everyone around."

"Sweet," he said grinning. "I've been waiting for ages to spill so much vampire blood."

"Karin, while Juugo, Suigetsu and I are distracting the Akatsuki, take Daisuke and find Akina and get her out."

"Aw! But I wanted to be with you Sasuke..."

"No," he said. "You know very well that Daisuke hasn't had any training to fight a vampire. And you can sense energy, so you're helping him find Akina."

Karin groaned, but nodded in acceptance.

"Any questions?" Everyone stayed silent. "Good. Now, we have just minutes until midnight so I suggest everyone rests. Got it?"

"Can we go for some coffee?" Daisuke asked. Everyone started nodding in agreement.

"No," said Sasuke annoyed. "You can get your damn coffee after we've killed those bastards." Everyone groaned in disappointment and Daisuke just sighed.

'How do I get myself in these sticky situations?'

* * *

Hidan reached for the zipper in the back of Akina's dress and pulled it down, allowing the dress to free her.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked him.

"Only if you want to." She ran her fingers through his soft silver hair, while taking in how nice he smelled. It wasn't cologne at all, perhaps a sign that she belonged with him instead of Itachi, who she let mindlessly take advantage of her not long ago.

"I want to do this," she spoke softly. A devilish dark look formed in Hidan's eyes. Finally he would at last have what he had wanted for so long. Their lips met in a soft passionate kiss, neither one of them wanting this feeling to end. Hidan pulled down her dress, Akina now realizing that she didn't wear a bra underneath.

His hands wandered around her waist for a minute, touching her soft bare skin, and then cupping one of her breasts in his hand. Somehow his eyes remained locked onto Akina's light blue ones, his gaze never leaving her for a second. His lips met hers again, but quickly left and began trailing down her neck, then to her collarbone.

Each kiss sent a shock through her body, only making her want him more. Hidan was pleased to know that Akina was enjoying this. His lips went further down and kissed the top of her breast, and then her nipple. Soon he had her breast in his mouth and his tongue swirled around her nipple, making it hard.

Akina's breath became irregular with a small moan every now and then. His mouth moved to her other breast and soon he had her breathing even faster as if each breath was her last.

'He's too good,' she thought to herself. His touch turned her on so much! And this was just the beginning. She could only imagine how good he would be once all of their clothes were off.

Akina grabbed the waist of Hidan's pants and began unbuttoning them.

"Anxious are we?" he whispered. He took control and took of his pants, now revealing to Akina how anxious _he_ was to have her. Then he grabbed her dress and took it off completely.

"Perhaps its you that's anxious?" she asked him. Hidan pulled Akina close to her and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea."

Akina's eyes clouded with lust and more desire as her eyes moved slowly up and down Hidan's body, taking in every detail of him. She wanted to know what turned him on, what drove him crazy, and what made him surrender to _her_.

Akina pinned him back down to the couch and attacked his neck with her lips. She roughly kissed his neck and slowly trailed up to his ear.

'No,' thought Hidan. 'This is not what I planned at all!'

He wanted to be in control, to have a delicate girl beneath him moaning his name as he gently made love to her.

Instead he was beneath her, at her mercy and all the thoughts of what she might do to him only strengthen the sexual tension between them. Her lips moved down his neck and all the way down his body and stopped right before she went to far.

She grabbed his boxers and pulled them all the way down to his ankles, and threw them across the room. They were only in the way of what she wanted. She grabbed hold of his manhood and began making circles over the tip with her finger.

Hidan's breaths quickened as she moved her hand up and down his hard length and licked the tip slowly, as if she was teasing him.

'No, I want more. I need more.'

So many thoughts were racing through his head as Akina continued to slowly tease him. Then in one swift motion he felt his cock inside her mouth, her tongue licking his entire length, and her lips going over him again and again...it was too much for him. No one had ever done such a thing to him before...and that turned him on even more.

He felt her hit a sensitive spot and it only made him think of what he was going to do to her after this. The movements became faster and he was getting close to his breaking point. But then Akina stopped and left him burning with even more tension.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "Are you mad because I'm having all the fun right now?"

"You're not going to for much longer," he said smugly.

He grabbed her hips and brought her up to his hard length. He thrust against her, feeling how wet she was getting underneath her underwear. His hands soon grabbed the fabric and pulled her underwear off and threw them aside. Now he could feel her warmth and feel her wetness becoming more arousing to him as they rubbed against each other.

Their breathing became quicker with anticipation for what was going to happen next. But Hidan had other ideas. He pinned her down to the couch and thrust into her wet core so rough that she nearly screamed. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in again, filling her to the hilt. His thrusts began to quicken as did his breathing.

Finally he had what he wanted. _Nothing_ could ruin their moment now.

Akina could hardly breathe. Everything felt too good to stop now. He was getting close to a sensitive spot inside her, and she needed him to hit it.

Hidan felt himself getting close to the edge as the girl he loved kept saying his name over and over as he continued to thrust himself into her. Akina could not take any more of this. It was way to good to be real. She was wet beyond belief, and the sex between her and Hidan felt so good that she could hardly see.

A shock ran through both of their bodies and Akina nearly cried out in pleasure as they both came. Soon everything was silent as their bodies glistened with sweat from everything they had just gone through.

They lay together on the couch wrapped in each other's arms, neither one of them wanting this moment to end.

"So, was I better than Uchiha?" were the first words that came from Hidan's lips.

"Way better," said Akina. Hidan responded by kissing her softly on the lips. Another minute of silence passed until Akina spoke.

"Hidan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"I love you more than anything in this world," he said softly. "You're everything to me."

Akina felt a faint blush form over her face and she couldn't help but smile after hearing those words. Hidan moved to lie next to her and rested one hand on her stomach.

"I love you too," she whispered.

That was when the clock struck midnight.

And the doors that were so securely locked flew open, and a familiar voice echoed throughout the entire room.

"Akina, what have you done?"

* * *

Who is standing in the doorway? Find out next time!


	16. Midnight

**Beneath the Silver Moon**

**-0-**

**A/N: Well, here it is...the final chapter. But don't worry my friends. There will be a sequel coming soon. **

**Hidan: Does that mean I get to see Akina again? **

**Me: Maybe**

**Ino/Ophelia: Does that mean we get blood? **

**Me: Maybe**

**Itachi: Will I get Akiina back? **

**Me: I think you already know the answer Itachi-kun. **

**Itachi: ...**

**Anyways, enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Midnight**

Akina and Hidan looked at each other with worry in their eyes. How did they get in here? The lights came on and Deidara entered the room, followed by Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu and Itachi.

"Do you mind explaining to me what is going on?" Deidara asked.

"I know what they were doing..." said Kisame chuckling. "It looks like your cousin has become the Akatsuki's whore."

_**Slap!** _

Deidara struck Kisame across the face.

"Its best if we stay out of this," said Sasori. He signaled for Kisame, Kakuzu and Itachi to follow him out.

Itachi was rather reluctant to leave. He wanted to stay and rip Hidan limb from limb...to know the pain that was plaguing his heart right now. Before he left, Itachi's eye contact locked with Hidan's, a flicker of red flashing through his eyes.

And then he mouthed the words, "_I'll kill you_."

Hidan glared just as sharply back at Itachi.

"_You don't have a chance_," were the words he mouthed. Itachi ignored him and left the room. Hidan got up and started getting dressed quickly, trying not to listen to Akina's conversation with Deidara.

"Akina...did he rape you? Now be honest. You don't have to be afraid to tell the truth."

'Rape her?' That was what he thought?

"No...he didn't."

"Excuse me?" Akina had a feeling that Deidara wasn't expecting her answer to be 'no.'

"He didn't rape me."

"Then what did he say to you? Did he blackmail you?"

"No. He didn't do anything like that! How could you think that way?"

"Akina, he's a vampire! And you're a human! It doesn't work that way!" he shouted. Her pale blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't care if we're different! I _love_ him!"

She got up and walked past Deidara and ran over to her closet. She grabbed a short black dress and a pair of boots and began getting dressed. Hidan finished dressing and looked at Deidara, who was in complete shock.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hidan asked.

"I told you to stay away from her," he said plainly. "And you didn't listen to me."

"And neither did that bastard Itachi."

"That's not the point. You got involved with her when you knew very well that her life had been in danger since she was born. And you chose to ignore Pein's warnings."

"What's your point?"

"Because of your carelessness, all the vampire slayers are waiting for us on the surface, ready to destroy us!"

"How did they—"

"Daisuke told Kurenai Yuuhi that Akina has been missing for several weeks. Now half the city is searching for her. Soon she'll be back with them and we'll be gone from this place."

"They can't do that."

"Hidan, I don't care if she loves you. It can't work."

"I love her too," he said. "And they can't have her because I turned Akina into a vampire."

"You did what?"

At that moment Akina overheard them and had begun to realize what had truly happened to her. A hot fiery feeling began to run through her veins, she slowly began to slip out of consciousness and fell forward onto the floor.

"Akina!" All she remembered was Hidan and Deidara running toward her.

But it was too late. She had changed.

"Deidara, Hidan. The vampire slayers are here," said Kakuzu. Hidan took one last look at Akina.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He left a gentle kiss on her forehead and looked down at her.

"Hidan, leave. I'll take things from here. They need you to fight."

"No! I'm not leaving her!" Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and pulled him away from Akina.

"Hidan, when Akina wakes up, she'll return to you. I promise that." Hidan nodded and followed Kakuzu out, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he would see his precious Akina.

Deidara picked Akina up and brought her out of the room and down the hall, hoping no one would find them.

* * *

"Get back here, scum!" He turned around and a flame-haired girl was running after them, and behind her...

"Daisuke?"

"Karin, stop." Karin stopped.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"It's okay, we know each other." Daisuke ran over, eager to see his cousin, but then he saw Akina. "What happened to her?" Daisuke asked him. "Is Akina alright?"

"Come with me," he said.

"I don't trust this scumbag!" said Karin. "He could be up to something." Deidara glared at her.

"Shut up and follow me. It's important." Karin and Daisuke followed Deidara into a small storage room.

"Well? Is Akina okay?" Daisuke asked impatiently.

"Yes and no..." said Deidara. "She will be awake in a few days, but—"

"What's the bad news?"

"Don't interrupt me," Deidara said firmly to Karin. "The bad news...is she's not going to be the same Akina you once knew."  
"What do you mean?"

"She's a vampire now." Daisuke gave a look to his older cousin.

"No...it can't be true...she's just sleeping. Right?"

"Karin. I want you to leave and tell your kind that Akina is dead. She was found dead in an alleyway. She died of bulimia." Karin was not one to take orders from a vampire.

"What if I decide not to listen to you?"

"I'll give you to Zetsu as a snack." She shuddered at the thought, for she had just encountered him on the way here.

"I'll tell them."

"Thank you."

"So what do we do now?" Daisuke asked.

"You get Akina out of here. Take her to the morgue down the street and leave her there. One of us will come by to get her and tell her what happened."

"And what will you do, Deidara?"

"I don't know. This might be the last time we speak to each other." He took out a small ring and placed it in Daisuke's hand. It was gold with a lapis lazuli stone in it.

"Give this to Akina. It'll protect her from the sun." Not a single word was said after that as Deidara left the room and up to the outside to defend his comrades.

* * *

"Look at them. So pitiful." Ophelia sat on the roof with Kabuto as they watched the fight.

"The moon is full Ophelia. What do you want to do?" Ophelia's nostrils flared. She smelled something...delicious.

"I'm going hunting." And she vanished.

'She's going after the girl...' Kabuto thought to himself. He stayed on the roof and watched as blood continued to be spilled on the streets.

"Almost there," Daisuke said, still carrying Akina. He managed to open the doors of the morgue only to be introduced to the smell of formaldehyde.

The stench was so appalling that he wanted to vomit, but he had to keep going. The walls, ceiling and floor were blank white, whiter than the cleanest hospital. The bright florescent lights only added to the stark white creepiness of the morgue.

Soon Daisuke found a room and opened the door. Several bodies lay on lab tables, completely motionless. After the funeral of his parents, Daisuke couldn't look at a dead body, but somehow he was here.

'I hope none of them decided to jump up and grab me,' was the only thought that ran through Daisuke's mind. Soon he found an empty table and placed Akina upon it, her eyes still shut.

He noticed that dark rims had begun to form and her skin had paled considerably since he last saw her. On her neck was a small dried up trickle of blood. From what he saw, she must have been bitten recently.

But who bit her? Who would be crazy enough to turn her into a vampire? Or maybe she told them to?

Daisuke didn't know about the Akatsuki and the men that were involved. He never met Hidan or Itachi, so how could he know?

He looked down at his younger sister in sadness, knowing that when she awakes she'll no longer be human.

'I can't just leave her here alone.' Daisuke took a pen from his pocket and found a piece of paper on one of the tables.

_Dear Akina, _

_If you're reading this letter, it means that you have awakened from your sleep. I am sorry that I could not be with you right now. I came here with Sasuke and his organization to save you from the Akatsuki. I don't know what the outcome of the battle was, I am just happy to know you are safe. I love you very much and I will always care for you. _

_On your right ring finger is a special ring, please wear it. It'll protect you from the sun. You are the best sister I could've ever asked for. I love you._

_Best wishes,_

_Daisuke_

Daisuke struggled to hold back tears as he wrote the letter, but a few teardrops fell onto the paper, causing the black ink to run slightly. He placed the ring onto his sister's cold dead finger and sighed. Finally he placed the letter on her chest and covered up her body with a white sheet.

"Goodbye." Daisuke exited the morgue trying to hold back tears, but he somehow couldn't. He started to cry. His sobs diminished his ability to hear the soft clicks of footsteps behind him.

* * *

"So...this is where the smell has lead me?" Daisuke stopped and stayed silent. He slowly turned around and sighed in relief when he saw Ino standing behind him. She wore a pink corset top that showed off a lot of cleavage, lined with jewels and purple feathers. She had a long pink skirt with slits on both sides, and pink streaks had somehow appeared in her blonde hair.

"Ino? Wow. Am I glad to see you." Ino chuckled softly.

"Such a naïve boy..." she vanished and reappeared behind him. "But for a naïve boy, you have such a wonderful scent." Daisuke turned around and almost died of fright when he saw her eyes. They had dark circles underneath, and her once aquamarine eyes were black hollow voids, hungry for blood.

"Ino...what is going on? Are you alright?"

"You are so foolish. Your friend Ino is gone. And now...it's time to play..." She grabbed him and bit into his neck, her sharp fangs causing Daisuke so much pain. And within just a few minutes...

He was dead.

* * *

Several hours went by and the city folk searched all of the sewers of Tokyo, but found no vampires, or Akina. Soon the news came that Akina was found in an alleyway dead.

Deidara found the body of a blonde haired girl and pretended it was Akina's body, so no one would take her real body that Daisuke had placed in the morgue just a day earlier.

A funeral was held for the both Daisuke and Akina and many people showed up. Even Deidara's parents, who had been in India came up for the service and were in so much shock over what happened. Deidara told them that Daisuke had been murdered and Akina died from her eating disorder.

And that was what everyone believed.

The vampire slayers were defeated, Sasuke Uchiha being the only one who escaped. Never before did the Akatsuki have so many bodies to feed upon. The slayers had invaded their hideout, but were no match for the speed of the not-so-average vampire.

After the battle, Pein decided it was best for the Akatsuki to leave and split up to avoid being discovered. The humans in Tokyo already knew too much, and there was a great danger of them discovering more about their kind.

Things gradually returned to normal in Tokyo, and in a few days everyone forgot that anything supernatural even happened.

But somewhere was a young man, seeking vengeance on the vampires...willing to do _anything_ to destroy them.

An evil queen wandered the countryside at night, feeding on the innocent, slowly becoming stronger.

Another man would wait for his lover to return to him.

And deep within the confines of the morgue, a pair of pale blue eyes sprang open...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there,but the sequel is coming out soon. It's called "New Beginnings." Thank you for reading and I hope you'll read my next story. R&R!!


End file.
